


The Start

by of_rivers_and_moons



Series: Marvel AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Assualt, Bagels are Nagito's equivalent of cheeseburgers, F/M, First chapter may seem to hasty, Hajime is. . . so done, I'll try to make it more gradual, M/M, NO PROMISES THO, dont worry it doesn't go far, marvel AU, their asses get kicked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: A CEO, Philanthropist, one of the richest teens in the world, genius, and one of the only known people with a luck cycle, Nagito Komaeda should have known his life would turn out this way.





	1. The Sudden Start

His name is Nagito Komaeda.

  
He was one of the youngest CEO's on earth and one of the richest men in the world.

  
Unfortunately, the man also happened to have an aggressive luck cycle, bouncing from miracle to tragedy in the blink of an eye. Like now. 

  
"WATCH OUT!"

  
The Humvee crashed into a rock. It rolled over some rocks and flowers before finally stopping. The occupants of the machine quickly registered that they were upside down, and were only kept like that because of the seat belts. They quickly undid them and fell onto the roof of the car.

  
"Be careful, Mr. Komaeda, we wouldn't want you to get hurt," a soldier advised. Nagito exhaled, "Trust me, with my luck, I'll be safe."

  
The soldiers began to look for any other supplies they might need before going out. Nagito, meanwhile, was observing what was happening outside. Then he froze, "We need to get out right now,"

  
"But why?"

  
"Because there's a missile heading our way!"

  
"Shit—" they quickly got what they could find before turning to the doors. The soldiers kicked the doors open and went out, one of them dragging Nagito out with him. The albino got up and pushed the others away just in time for the missile to impale the Humvee. He turned around just in time to see the name that adorned the missile.

  
'Komaeda Industries'

  
Nagito stared wide-eyed for a second before running. Once he saw a large rock, he jumped behind it. A few feet away, the missile went off and caused a explosion. He stayed behind the rock, waiting for it to pass. Finally not hearing any more blasts, he got up

  
And was immediately met with shrapnel to the chest.

  
He heaved as he collided with the ground, his breath coming out unevenly. Nagito opened his white-button up shirt to see that the shrapnel hadn’t gone that deep, but still deep enough. With one more ragged breathe, he passed out.

 

He couldn't understand . . .

  
What were they talking about?

  
He opened his eyes up just in time to see someone holding a scalpel near his chest. He raised his hand, ready to smack it away."

  
"Hey, hey calm down."

  
Nagito tilted his head, "Why?" The other male shook his head, "If you don’t calm down and stay still, I won’t be able to remove the shrapnel. So just be relax and let me to what I need to do."

 

A few minutes passed.

  
"Done."

  
Nagito got up slowly. He didn't feel any pain in his chest, and when he looked down, he could see that the shrapnel had been removed. Although he saw that there was some stitching that the doctor had done, it didn't hurt. Maybe because of anaesthesia? He shook his head to clear his mind, "Where am I?"

  
"In a place called the Ten Rings,"

  
"The what?"

  
"The Ten Rings is a cult of sorts, they are . . . ah. Trying to summon a god."

  
"What?"

  
The doctor sighed, "Yes. And they believe that the person that looks closest to their God is the one who will become the new vessel. And so, they kidnapped you because you somehow bear a striking resemblance to their God."

  
"Hang on, wait, why are you here, then?"

  
"I just pretended I was one of them to not get killed. You should do the same thing,"

  
Nagito looked on, clearly stupefied. The doctor noticed his discomfort and held his hand out, "I'm Ichi." Nagito stared before taking it, "Nagito."

  
He looked around the room. It was decorated with pillars, ancient writing, books, beds, and desks. It seemed like he was in a temple, with the pillars and writing. The desk and bed seemed new? Maybe they stole it?

  
He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ichi get up and go to a closet. Fabric was thrown onto his head. He grabbed it and looked at the garment. The robe was white silk and satin, with the satin gold sash around its waist. He sighed, knowing that they intended for him to put it on. He turned to see that Ichi had turned away, how considerate.

  
Letting out a small raspberry, he took off his suit.

 

What.

  
Nagito shook his head, he didn't need to think about that now. Ichi lead him throughout the temple, and he took in its appearance.

  
The walls and pillars were the same: white, decorated with writing and flowers. They curled around the pillars like snakes, the petals all different colors then the next.

  
What.

  
Ichi suddenly grabbed him and looked him in the eye, "Since you look like their God, they'll listen to you. If you tell them to get something for you, they will do it without question. But they won't let you go. But if you tell them to get the right materials for you, you'll be able to build something so that you can escape,"

  
"Okay, then . . . "

  
"In the meantime, just play along with their ideals. Now, come, just follow my lead."

  
He could do this, he could do this.

 

He could not do this.

  
"ALL HAIL ZAACKNAETH—PANAEAWA!"

  
Ichi noticed his nervousness and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Calm down," he whispered, "Just play along like I said . . . " the doctor turned to the cultists, "Our God has arrived! Let him speak!" Each word tingled in his mind, every syllable followed by another, and soon, a speech was put together.

  
"I am honored, for you have summoned me, and I will protect you with all my might! If you are hurt, enslaved, or near extinction, I will send Ten Plagues upon those who harm you! First will be their rivers, lakes, swamps, and ponds into blood, the fish and life will die, and the scent will cover the city like a noxious blanket. The one that follows will be endless frogs, acting as a pest to their livestock and a consumer of their crops. So on and so forth until the final plague, the death of every firstborn in the nation!"

  
Again, they cheered.

  
"For now, let us feast!"

  
Ichi leaned over, "That was quite the speech,"

  
"Yeah, just my luck . . . "

 

Once the feast was finished -how did they get all that anyway?- Nagito was escorted back into his own room. It turned out that the dorm Ichi was treating him in was actually a sick room or operation room of sorts. The newly christen d “God” looked around his temporary room.

  
Unlike the walls color, this one had more bling. It was golden. The walls, pillars, and even the bed frame were shining gold. He walked towards the bed and pressed a hand on it. It was soft, like a cloud or wool. The sheets were patterned with diamonds and jewelry, matching the fluffy pillows. He looked and opened up the closet to see that there were several variations of his current outfit, blue, green, red, grey; every variation of the rainbow. The only controlled variable was the sash.

  
Even though the cultists seemed to treat him well, Nagito knew he couldn't stay. He needed to get out as soon as possible.

  
And with his genius mind, it shouldn't be hard.

  
His albino hair hit the soft pillow and he was out.


	2. Ikorisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito finds that he cannot sleep, so he decides to bug Ichi. The conclusion is not what either of them expected

When he woke up, it was night.

  
What time was it? He really missed technology. And his old job as a doctor . . . the day he came here was the day he was extremely stupid. Go out to a temple in the middle of nowhere! Nah, that's completely safe!

  
But noooooooo! He had to be a idiot and can't separated from his family. He had been wiped off the earth for about two years. He would ask Nagito if the TV or the news mentioned him as they search to find him. He got up from the bed — almost the complete opposite of the followers, soft but hot while their's was rough and hard — and scoffed as he remembered how he was captured, or by their 'generous' words, 'saved by the vile savages'.

  
"Ichi?"

  
That . . . was quite cliché.

  
"Yeah?" He turned to see Nagito by the doorway, the billionaire not tired at all. "Weren't you asleep three hours ago?"

  
"I rarely get any sleep nowadays."

  
"That isn't healthy. You need to go to sleep right now and—"

  
"I'm fine."

  
"Nagito."

  
"I'm. Fine."

  
He hadn't known the albino for 24 hours, yet he already felt like pulling his hair out. However, being a doctor meant that he had to be calm and patient with his patients, so he sighed, "Fine. Is there anything you want to do?"

  
"Have a bagel." Nagito shrugged and walked towards Ichi, "Can I sit down?" He nodded and Nagito sat down. Ichi exhaled, "Is there . . . anything about me on the TV?"

  
"Yeah, lots. They keep on searching for you. Your family misses you, too."

  
"What about . . . my sister?"

  
"Married someone. Her husband is well-off and is also trying to find you. You were one of the greatest doctors in the world. How'd you end up here?"

  
Ichi fidgeted with his fingers, "I was sent here to cure anyone that had a curable disease or sickness. I found them and treated them. I always came back and there was always more sick people. Eventually they told me to stop, and I told them I had to stop treating them. They . . . they called the people that came with me savages and they went out. Then they . . . came back with bloodied spears. I pretended to be on of them in case they decided to kill me."

  
Nagito stayed silent, but Ichi made a motion for him to possibly talk about his life. The albino gulped, "My parents died in a plane crash while trying to go to a vacation for some alone time. I was taken care of by their friends, my parent's friend pretending to be the new CEO until I was sixteen. In one week, I'll be going to Hope's Peak, but I can't while cooped up in here . . . "

  
"Didn't I say they would follow any order you say?"

  
"Yep."

  
"And bring anything you need?"

  
"Yes . . . ?"

  
"What's your IQ level?"

  
"Around genius?"

  
The doctor sighed and leaned back, "This may sound crazy . . . but maybe you could make a plane or a . . . suit of armour? Like one that can fly?"

  
"Sure!"

  
The doctor did a double-take at the unexpected answer. Did . . . did he just say yes!? There's no way—! He agreed to build a suit of armour!?

  
"Well, not the flying part, but still a suit of armour. If we could, we could snatch up a small jet from somewhere . . . "

  
"They have a jet."

  
"Really?"

  
"They have a place where they store anything that crash lands near their area. After we escape, we can pilot that and go back to Japan! Don't worry, it's still full of gas, I've checked!"

  
Nagito let out a triumphed laugh, the gears turning inside his brain. He was developing a plan. A plan that would help them _both_. A plan that would allow him to go to Hope's Peak and allow Ichi to see his family again.

  
For the first time in years, he truly felt alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, yes, another chapter is here!
> 
> Don't worry, Hajime will appear soon!


	3. Planning and Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their talk, they immediately put their plan into action. The result is what they both wanted

The next day, Nagito had asked them to show where they store the items that they had found. Being the good followers that they were, they listened to their 'God' and did what he had asked them to without questioning it. Easy-Peasy! When they had gotten to the room, it was full of stuff. It had missiles, parachutes, and even a refrigerator. But he turned to the jet that Ichi had told him about, and smiled. He ushered them out and went on the jet, checking it's conditions, and amount of fuel. It was full and its conditions were good.

  
Perfect.

  
He then asked them to get specific materials for him: large amounts of iron, a forgery, platinum, some tools, and finally. . . palladium.

  
He later on laid out his plan to Ichi, who agreed with it. They were calculating how many days it would take and how much time they had to spare. It was then the doctor asked that question.

  
"What are you making with the palladium?"

  
The CEO hummed as he traced something with his finger, "Something called the Arc Reactor. My dad was going to make one but he wasn't able to when he. . . " he couldn't bring himself to say the word. He just couldn't. He didn't want to be reminded the day he learned that they had perished, that they were forced to leave him alone.

  
He just didn't want to.

  
Ichi sighed and placed a comforting hand on Nagito's shoulder, who smiled back as they resumed their planning.

 

* * *

 

The followers had gathered the needed materials in less then 24 hours, which was impressive. With the materials they finally had, they began to work.

  
Nagito shoved the hammer down over and over again, slowly shaping the helm that he would wear. He persuaded Ichi to have one, but the doctor had refused, as it would be a waste of time to make two suits. It made sense, he thought. He soon stopped and grabbed it with the thongs and dipped it in the water. The steam flew out like a murder of crows, and going away like a pencil at school. He then brought it back up and placed it in front of Ichi, who smirked.

  
The doctor then went on to work on the Arc Reactor, and Nagito watched as his hands steadily worked on the element. Ichi kept on working, careful not to mess anything up. After all, they did have one try. While he was doing this, the albino was working on the chest piece, creating a hollow point where the Arc Reactor would be transferred.

  
He heard a hum and turned to see that his friend had completed the element. The doctor went up to him and began to help him with the suit. They were able to create the chest plate, right arm plates, and left leg plates. They soon had to stop, so they had to use their time wisely. They both soon retired to their rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

They continued the next day, immediately getting up and working on the suit. Their hands clanged on their piece while also keeping a eye on the Arc Reactor. Followers would come in from time to time, but only to give them food, not even asking what they were doing.

  
Nagito had also asked them to bring a changing place, of sorts, so that he would be able to wear his suit with Ichi's help. They kept the Arc Reactor fully charged so that they would be able to get out quickly once they were done.

  
And they were indeed done.

  
To be honest, he was surprised, he didn't think that it would take two days. They calculated four days. Then again, it was his luck. They put in the element in the chest plate before going to the changing place and putting it on the albino. Ichi was careful and considerate, asking if it was too tight or if he had to reshape it. He always said no, however.

  
Soon, he was wearing the whole thing.

  
A follower came in at the same time, and when he saw Nagito wearing the suit, they took out a spear and charged. The tables were turned when the CEO moved and grabbed the spear before knocking the follower out. Under the helmet, he giggled.

  
He thought it before, and he would think it again, he truly felt alive.

 

* * *

 

  
The two moved throughout the temple swiftly, knocking out anyone that came in their way. They didn't think, they didn't kill, they just wanted out. Soon, they were at the hanger, the followers throwing spears at them as they boarded the jet. Nagito got in as Ichi was able to make it take off, planning to eyes and fly towards Komaeda Indrustries.

  
As it took off, a thought crosse both of their minds.

  
They had escaped. And without any injuries. Out of the two, Ichi felt the most thrill. He was going to see his family again, he was going to see his sister, he was going to meet her husband, he was going to go back to his old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about our favorite big-chested realist Boi! -Moon


	4. Two Plus One Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going back from his daily adoration of Hope's Peak, Hajime does something that changes he's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, dang, diddly-dang-a-dang, DANG, DANG, DIDDLY-DANG-A-DANG! A NEW CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED!

He hated this.

  
He hated the looks his peers and classmates gave him when they learned he was going to be in the Reserve Course department in Hope's Peak. He wished he could just be born with talent or miraculously gain one. But he couldn't. He couldn't just wish for one and get one. The Reserve department was the only chance he had getting close to his dream.

  
But today, he felt different. He felt like something was going to crash down from the heavens and change his life. And it did change his life.

  
He had went to go and admire the Hope's Peak Academy building while also reminding himself that he wouldn't be able to go there. While he was walking back, something came crashing above, near the Reserve building. It left smoke behind, as well as a few sparks. He ran towards the source and looked on at what he saw.

  
A destroyed jet and two people. One of them wearing iron on their left arm and legs, a few feet away was other parts of the supposed suit. But what caught the brunette's eye was that. . . the one wearing iron was impaled on a pipe part of the destroyed jet.

  
Hajime freaked out.

  
He immediately took out his phone and dialled the hospital before running towards the two and trying to lift the iron man — who he realized was a Nagito Komaeda — off of the stray part.

  
"Don't. . . lift him off. . . " he turned to see the other male — the missing doctor, Ichi Kanade — get up slowly and hold his arm, which had a small slash on it. "If you lift him off, it will just increase his chances of death. The impaler is stopping the blood." Hajime instantly removed his hands, noting that he should clean off the blood later.

  
He turned to the doctor, "Why. . . why is he wearing a suit of iron?"

  
"To protect us when we escaped." Ichi managed out as he finally stood up.

  
"Escape!? Were. . . were you held captive or something?"

  
"Something like that," Ichi tore a strip of clothing off of him and wrapped it around his arm as a make-shift bandage. He slowly took his hand away and looked at Hajime, "W—What's your name?"

  
"Hajime."

  
"Hajime," he chuckled before coughing, "Your smart, immediately calling the ambulance after seeing two people injured instead of staying around all shocked." The green-eyed flushed, "Thank you. . . ?"

  
The sound of sirens indicated that the ambulance was here. They both got up — Ichi more slowly then Hajime — and helped them get Nagito on the gurney alongside some of the iron parts. They sat in the truck, one of them asking Hajime and Ichi some questions. Hajime looked over to see that something was in the young CEO's chest.

  
They were soon at the hospital, and they wheeled Nagito over to the nearest surgery room, talking to each other as they did. The other two followed and were about to go inside the room, only to be held back. They understood and watched through the window.

  
They watched as they operated on him, speaking to each other as they did. Ichi was informing Hajime about what they were doing and how it would benefit the survival of the young CEO.

* * *

 

The doctors carefully put their hands on the Arc Reactor and attempted to pull it out, but when they did, the heart monitor gave a jump and almost flat—lined. Taking it as a sign that they should pull it out, they left it and checked for any other injuries.

 

* * *

 

Ichi exhaled as they saw them remove their hands from the element, "They're gonna let the Arc Reactor stay in his chest."

  
"Isn't that. . . isn't that risky!?"

  
"No. It's perfectly fine, actually. While I was operating on him when he got kidnapped, I wasn't able to removed some shrapnel. By a miracle, it hasn't moved up till now. Now it's mandatory for his survival."

  
Hajime looked back at the window, his breaths coming in and out a bit faster then usual.

  
_Please be okay._

 

* * *

 

Nagito groaned as he opened his eyes, the washed-out orbs travelling to the Arc Reactor in his chest. He began to freak out, trying to pull it out before calming down. Right, he must've crashed into something that caused the Arc Reactor to fuse to his body.

  
"You should be out of bed soon." The doctor had to,d him when he realized that he was awake, "Also, are you going to Hope's Peak?"

  
"Yeah. . . as the Ultimate Lucky Student."

  
"Really?" The doctor was currently checking his heart monitor carefully, she was probably counting for some reason, "Many people thought that you would be the Ultimate CEO. I mean, your the youngest person to actually become one."

  
Feeling a bit nosy, Nagito changed the subject and asked who found them., "That boy, over there," the doctor pointed to the window and Nagito turned to it. Outside were Ichi and a brunette talking, he could also see that there was blood on the latter's hands. He must've been impaled for that to happen, "He was walking when he saw the jet crash near him. He called us immediately, smart."

  
Nagito let himself hit the pillow again, sighing. He turned to the doctor, "Can I get up?"

  
"Yes. You can. Just try not to run or hyperventilate."

  
He got up again and carefully scooted out of bed. He went outside and greeted them both. He turned to the brunette, "I assume you already know who I am?" The other nodded, "Then why aren't you freaking out about meeting me?"

  
"I'm not the type that would fanboy or girl at a celebrity and make them uncomfortable," he replied, "I'm Hajime." Nagito smiled, "Hajime. . . shouldn't you wash your hands?" The one that found them checked his hands and excused himself so that he could wash them. He came back a little later, hands washed. Ichi looked at his friend, "Anyway, you shouldn't be up and about—"

  
"I'm fine as I don't run or hyperventilate."

  
The doctor stayed silent before shaking his head, whispering 'stubborn CEO' under his breath. Hajime made a coughing sound, causing the two to turn to him, "May I know what happened?"

  
The two begun to explain. And they regretted it after they were done. Hajime didn't even know them that much, and yet he was ready to yell at them for some. . . reason?

  
"I AM AT LOSS FOR WORDS!"

 

And despite Hajime being at loss for words, he scolded them for the next fifteen minutes, the quiet giggles of the nurses and doctors sometimes filling the yelling of the talentless brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will go slow from now on. It will focus on Nagito's and Hajime's developing relationship, Ichi fitting back in after two years, and Class 77 shenanigans.


	5. Bagels, Conferences, Personal Assistants, and Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito announces that they won't be making weapons anymore, Hajime becomes his assistant, and other shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is. . . really cluttered I'm sorry.

After getting yelled at by Hajime, Nagito went home while Ichi went to see his family. Hajime tagged along after the albino had insisted on it. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the awestruck face on the brunette as he looked around his industries. The guards tried to hold him back, but after some explaining they let him in. Hajime also mentioned he also carries around pepper-spray.

  
"Welcome home, boss," Hajime jolted upwards while Nagito swiftly explained, "That's my AI, H.O.P.E., it stands for 'Honest Oath Protecting Eternally'. It's. . . no she's named after a relative that took care of me the most when my parents. . . " he went silent. Hajime gradually reached his hand out and put it on the CEO's shoulder. He began to console him, telling him that she'd be proud, happy, and other things Hope might of wanted.

  
Nagito smiled and thanked him for the small session. Then he showed him around. Every room and scene was met with either a uninterested look or a extremely engaged Hajime. After that, Hajime went home, knowing that his parents would be worried.

 

* * *

 

One day left until Hope's Peak began. He stayed home and began to plan how it would release to the world that his business would stop manufacturing weapons and instead tech that would help kids in Foster Care, Crippled, maimed, basically anything that could help the public.

  
He also had bagels. Mmm. . . bagels. Even though Ichi said no. Doctors also came by at times and asked questions, mostly about the element infused into his chest. They gave advice on how to hide it and other things, and asked if he would make it if it was detachable.

  
Of course, Nagito did do it without flat-lining himself, but only because Ichi was there. Hajime was worried when he found out and asked if it hurt at all and would still ask it if he ever got the chance. God, they hadn't known the other for a week and his already like his mom.

  
Mom. . .

* * *

 

He went to the conference he planned, ready to give his speech. With a deep inhale, he spoke.

  
"I have decided that my company should stop making weapons, as I found them in the hands of terrorists. Instead, we'll be making phones, computers, and other things to help the public. But there shall be no discrimination. It will be available to all, wether of their ethic, gender (including Trans), sexual orientation. But no Necrophile's or Pedophiles to use to spy on dead bodies or children. Because you'll be put in jail if I found out. Anyway, it will also be open to crippled, maimed, and orphans and people in the Foster Care. I've also decided we should have a fundraiser to help the homeless, you may donate at the gate of Komaeda Industries or any other means that will help us. Thank you."

  
They exploded after that. How will they survive without their futurist weapons? What will the new tech look and be like? When will the fundraiser happen? So many questions. Thankfully, he was used to it by this point. When he decided to take the role at fifteen, he was scared when they bursted out with questions and they stopped after seeing him panic. Now he was sixteen. Still good still good. One year experience.

  
He then went to have another bagel.

 

* * *

 

When he researched Hope's Peak at 5:35 AM — he didn't sleep that much, and he didn't need it — he learned that they let their students slack off, but force the back-ups to go to school all day. He felt sorry for Hajime, planning on charming his teacher to give them breaks at times. He did have plans for Hajime.

  
But then again, letting their students slack off and not attend school was a benefit for him, as he was still in the process of making the new products. Speaking of which, he was making a small robot that would be a friend to anyone in a Orphanage or Foster Care. . . maybe a phone with holographic projection as well. . .

  
Oh, yeah.

  
When he said that he had plans for Hajime, it was plans to make him his personal assistant. Around two weeks in, he had asked the brunette. Hajime initially refused, believing himself not capable to help him. Nagito, however, saw something else then the 'worthless back-up student'.

  
He saw a fire. A burning defiance that coiled within. His snark, his intelligence, everything about him was fitting for a assistant. Hajime soon accepted the offer, and everything ran 12x smoother. Whenever Nagito wasn't available, Hajime was the one running things. He also made sure that Nagito was sleeping well.

  
The teacher also let Hajime go out whenever he was needed at the Industries, as well as to let the other students blow off some steam. Which made them actually a bit more upbeat.

 

* * *

 

Chisa Yukizome was a woman of many things, as was her alter ego, Captain Marvel. She was both a Housekeeper and a superhero, albeit a obscure one. I mean, going to one of your little hires and finding a glowing blue square stone, have it hit by a branch that caused it to explode while you were still a Hope's Peak student? It felt normal.

  
She lost her memories, and a few aliens convinced her to train with them. But she won't tell the details, that's for another story!

  
Anyway, her friend, Jin Kirigiri, had called her. Around a decade atom Jin became the leader of S.H.I.E.D. and Kyosuke became his right hand man. 

  
Chisa opened the door and cringed as she saw Jin's eyepatch. Right, her cat was actually a Flerkan and accidentally scratched his eye out. Anyway, most people thought that she was just given small jobs by Jin, and others gossiped about how they might be having a affair. But it wasn't true, and instead he was giving her details about disturbances in space. She always resolved them, and when she couldn't, she just tried again when she was able to.

  
But this time, it was different.

  
"I want you as the homeroom teacher for Class 77. Koichi isn't doing his job."

  
Chisa blinked when those words came out, "I know this is different from what I usually give you, but we believe that there will be no disturbances in Space from what we heard from hundreds of our reports. Meaning that you can get a taste of your normal life back."

  
Despite his usual gruff nature and is quite aloof, Jin truly cares and loves people close to him. Take his daughter, Kyoko, for example. He was secretive about his actual job, and made sure that she would never find out. She loved him, and he loved her. He also didn't want her to quit the police station she was in and join S.H.I.E.L.D., he didn't want to constantly put her life in danger.

  
Anyway, this would be different for Chisa, "I'll take it!" She shouted Enthusiastically. Jin clasped his hands together in response, then he eyed what she was wearing.

  
"Shouldn't you change?" Chisa looked down and flushed when she realized she was still wearing her superhero suit. Right, she came in after a small fight with a few hostile aliens in space.

  
She quickly went out and changed into a more fitting outfit: a light blue blazer alongside with a matching pencil skirt. She had leggings and black 1-inch heels, and a white button-up underneath all that. Jin then gave her a clipboard filled with all the names of the students of Class 77 and watch they usually do.

  
She then set off.

 

* * *

 

Chisa arrived at the classroom. She inhaled before exhaling, reminding herself that these aren't meta humans at all, they're human, innocent humans that root for their heroes on TV. But then she stopped and reminded herself that Gundham was decades old, preserved in ice and was a superhuman, only going to Hope's Peak as a means as learning about what changed. But they didn't know.

  
When she arrived, she greeted herself, "Good morning everyone!"

  
There was three people.

  
She blinked in surprise. One of the students — Hiyoko — looked up from her bent-over position over a red-hairs bob-cut girl — Mahiru — "What's this about? Some stranger just came waltzing into our classroom!" Mahiru gave a kind smile, although it was tinged with confusion, "I'm sorry. . . can we help you with something?"

  
The secret hero walked in front, "I'm Chisa Yukizome, and as of today, I'm your new homeroom teacher!" Unlike what she thought, Fuyuhiko was actually sitting quite respectfully, his hands on his desk. Then she almost smacked herself, remembering he was the heir to the throne at a faraway land, "What kind of BS are you talking about? Kizakura's our teacher!" Despite it being said with malice and annoyance, she could see that Fuyuhiko was grimacing. She knew quickly that he hated pretending to be the Ultimate Yakuza.

  
"He's nursing a bad hangover!" She replied easily, Hiyoko laughed, "Hah! I wonder what will go first? Her dignity or her sanity?" The housekeeper grinned as she pulled out several papers, "Do your worst, kiddo! I doubled down on health insurance before I took this job!"

  
The door opened to reveal a fourth student, Mikan Tsumiki. "I'm sorry I'm late! I fell down and—" she tripped, "A-AH NO!" She was on the ground now, her legs spread out and her school bag between her legs, "Awww, n-not again! W-w-why does gravity hate me!?"

  
Chisa quickly helped the poor girl up. She then guided her to her seat and set her down. She then looked around, "Are the others late to?" Mahiru brushed a strand back, "In the Academy. . . no one really cares if you skip classes. So long as you home your skills, pass the tests, your fine!"

  
Mikan gulped as she wiped away her tears, "I-I was trying to go c-class early but. . . " she whimpered, feeling Fuyuhiko watching her. She thought it was because he thought she was useless, when it truth he felt bad for her. Chisa again comforted her before getting up. Then she pointed towards the four, "YOUR A BAG OF ROTTEN ORANGES!"

  
Mahiru was confused, Hiyoko was shocked, Mikan thought it was a personal attack, and Fuyuhiko was annoyed. "ORANGES! THINK THAT PROBLEM ONES!" Mikan recoiled further, Fuyuhiko was more annoyed, Hiyoko was the same, and Mahiru was still confused, "Wait, so your a alumni?"

  
Chisa ignored that and walked around as if she was a disappointed mother, "Your only young once, guys, you'll be adults before you know it! And yet your sitting around, hoping a red carpet will magically appear. . . but even if you are rotten oranges, you can still make fine youth jam!"

  
"That isn't how it works—" Mahiru protested weakly.

  
To everyone's surprise, excluding Chisa, Fuyuhiko nodded and got up, "I'll help."

  
What happened next was a gather up sequence to gather up their classmates. All of them were easy to find, except one. Which was Nagito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't read the collection yet, Sonia has a reason for not appearing. Oh, and, credit to a friend that came up with the acronym of H.O.P.E. -Moon


	6. Nagito still won't eat, Class 77 appears, Cleaning, and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 77 barges in. Kazuichi is fanboying. Gundham likes modern tech. Akane thinks a chemical is food. Ayasato is seen, and smol telling at how Hajime became Nagiro's assistant.

"WHAT!?"

  
All of them cringed at Kazuichi's outburst. Although they all knew it was natural, it wasn't everyday your classmate is the youngest CEO ever.

  
The Mechanic guffawed, "OUR FINAL CLASSMATE IS NAGITO KOMAEDA!? THE NAGITO KOMAEDA!? IM GONNA BE POPULAR!"

  
Mahiru placed her hands on her hips, "Hey! Don't be so loud!"

  
Hiyoko giggled, "I don't see the big deal about this guy! He's probably useless!"

  
Chisa clapped her hands, "Well, let's not be sitting ducks, let's go, everyone! To Komaeda Industries!"

 

* * *

 

His hands worked carefully on the new Arc Reactor. He had already made the other products and was rewarded with free-time. He blew the smoke away before wiring it again, making sure that it was the right size. While he did, he remembered why he was out in the desert. He was making a show out of the new Jericho Missiles, and he couldn't even foresee that it would kind of change his life.

  
Ichi and a employee, Ayasato, were in the other room, discussing about how technology could help patients. Ayasato soon went up to work some more.

  
He settled the element down, and he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up to see Hajime holding a salad, "Eat."

  
"No."

  
"You haven't ate since this morning, dumbass! All you had was a glass of water!"

  
"We need water to survive."

  
"AND FOOD!" _How can someone so smart and rich have the logic of a two-year old. . . !?_

  
"I'll be fine—"

  
"H.O.P.E.?"

  
_"Your lack of food eating is causing you small malnourishing. The recommended foods are salads, apples, and bananas."_

  
Nagito slowly looked at his assistant, shock and mock hurt marring his features, "You traitor!"

  
"If you don't eat this salad I'm making H.O.P.E. play All Star by Smash Mouth. Maybe even Never Gonna Give You Up. . . ?"

  
_"I would gladly do so. Maybe even horribly photoshop Keanu Reeves into Shrek?"_ It was Nagito's mistake giving H.O.P.E. a personality.

  
At the mention of those horrid songs, the young CEO snatched the bowl of the brunette and ate it. Hajime smiled and went out, intending to get a glass of water.

  
He placed the water in front of Nagito before his name was called by a H.O.P.E's voice.

  
_"Hajime, there are fifteen people that claim to be Nagito's classmates, one of which is their possible teacher."_

 

* * *

 

  
Ayasato was a smart girl, good with tech and acing all of her classes. When Mr. Komaeda approached with the employment, she was befuddled at it, but accepted it anyways. She was co-leader in the Technology division, responsible for making sure all of the tech had its needed additions and other things. She knew every way to counter something.

  
But this. . . was the first thing she didn't know how to deal with it.

  
She stared at the group of 16 — one adult — and quickly recognized them as Class 77 of the prestigious Hope's Peak. She bowed and made a small coughing sound. "Um. . . what are you doing here?"

  
The adult let out a hearty laugh, "Why, we're here to pick up our last classmate!" All of them nodded, even though most of them were admiring the decor and other things. Ayasato fanned herself for a moment, "You. . . um. . . see, I don't know Mr. Komaeda personally, the only ones that know him very well are Mr. Hinata and Mr. Kanade. They're the ones that get the privilege of going down into Bosses office and lab. Maybe I could. . . call Mr. Hinata for you? Since he is Mr. Komaeda's personal assistant."

  
The woman nodded. Ayasato cleared her throat, "H.O.P.E., please tell Mr. Hinata that Bosses classmates are here!"

  
The robotic voice spoke, _"Will do, Ayasato. Hajime, there are fifteen people that claim to be Nagito's classmates, one of which is their possible teacher."_ Fuyuhiko wasn't surprised. Natsumi was developing a AI to after she read about them. Maybe he could ask Nagito how he made it. Everyone else jumped at the voice.

  
"That's H.O.P.E.. Besides Hajime, she basically runs this place."

  
"Wait," Chiaki asked, "Why not Nagito?"

  
Ayasato hummed, "Well, from what I have heard of Mr. Kanade and Hinata, Mr. Komaeda is usually working himself to death and barely eating. Ever since Hajime became he's personal assistant, he's been looking a lot healthier and everything is smoother. And let me tell ya, Hajime is kind of like the CEO here!"

  
"That's enough babbling, Ayasato, I'll take care of this." Hajime said as he appeared from his walk from the stairs. He gave a smile, "Hello. I assume you want to take Nagito to class?" The adult nodded, Hajime laughed a bit, "Well, come on. I'm sure he'll be happy."

 

* * *

 

Nagito put his finished bowl of salad aside as he turned to face his classmates. He got up and jokingly bowed, "I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. What do you need me for?"

  
Chisa clapped her hands, "Well, I'm rounding up everyone! We need to get together as a class!" Nagito hummed, glancing back to the almost finished Arc Reactor, "Give me a few minutes, I need to finish something. Look around if you want, but don't touch anything."

  
They watched as Nagito retreated back to his element. They dispersed and looked around. Akane apparently forgot the 'no touching rule' and reached out to grab a chemical. _"Akane, please do not touch that."_

  
"But it's food!"

  
_"I assure you, it is not food. It is a highly explosive chemical that when dropped, could kill thousands even with a small drop."_ Akane ripped her hand away and kept on looking around.

  
Kazuichi was admiring the tech in the room, Hiyoko was seething, Mahiru was taking pictures since Nagito gave her permission, Fuyuhiko was comparing the lab to the other labs in the elementary schools and Natsumi's lab to the ones in Argatha. Byakuya was doing something, Nekomaru was contemplating asking Nagito to make a robot that he would train with, Chiaki was wondering if he could make a holographic video game, Akane still thought the chemicals were food; Gundham was admiring Modern Tech, TeruTeru wondered if Nagito could help his family diner, and other things.

  
Gundham froze at the sight of the first Iron suit. He looked at Nagito and asked if he could touch it, which the CEO agreed to. He reached a hand out and brushed against the surface. It was hit hard with a hammer, he could tell. But it wasn't made out of what they army made his shield with. He lifted his hand off and resumed looking around.

  
All of them turned to Nagito, who had finished the Arc Reactor. He gestured to Hajimw, who followed him. A few minutes later, he came back, wearing his uniform. Under that uniform. . . they could see something glowing? Hajime seemed to be mortified as well.

  
Nagito walked out with his class, "Take care of everything for me!"

  
"I have school to, idiot!"

  
_What happened when Nagitprop and Hajime went into a room alone. . ._

  
Nagito took of his shirt and laid himself at the table that Ichi had set up beforehand. He hooked himself up to the many monitors and leaned back as he beckoned Hajime forward. The brunette did so and looked at the Arc Reactor.

  
"Is. . . is this the thing keeping you alive!?"

  
"Yeah. When I was Impaled, a few strands of metal from the pipe embedded itself in my chest."

  
"Then why not — oh."

  
"Yeah. Unless we have some magical wizard ass, it's gonna stay like that for awhile. I want you to take it out and replace it with this one. And don't worry, it's safe." He held up the new Arc Reactor.

  
Hajime took it and looked at Nagito to the old Arc Reactor to the new one. He did this multiple times before he sighed. He carefully took the element out of the CEO's chest, who talked to him the entire time, "Okay so when you pull it out — yeah that's it — your gonna wanna stick your hand in there. Make sure to not touch the flesh. Oh, and rip out the copper wire while your at it."

  
"Hoooo. . . okayokayokayokay—" Hajime held in his breath and stuck his hand through there. He felt the his fingers and soon hand become wet, "Oh my god — there's puss — "

  
"It's not puss."

  
The student ignored him and rummaged around, still cringing. One of the monitors suddenly gave a jump, since he had accidentally touched the flesh.

  
"Ah, ah, ah! Nope! Don't do that. Do that and I'll probably pass out. And you won't want that. I mean, the Arc Reactor could get stolen and I would almost — "

  
"You talk to much!"

  
Hajime's hand suddenly came in contact with something thin, and also scrappy. Believing it to be the copper wire, he slowly started to yank it up.

  
"There's a metal plate that's connected to the wire. Don't pull it out to hard — "

  
Hajime yanked it out. The monitors started to blare and he looked around, panicked. "I — huh? What the — "

  
"I'm going into cardiac arrest because you pulled it to hard."

  
"I — you. . . you said this was safe!"

  
"Yeah sure I did. Now put the new Arc Reactor in."

  
Hajime grabbed the new element and put the wires in, "Okay, so, there's a place that has the place where the wires are supposed to go. It doesn't have to be a exact order, just put it in once you feel it."

  
He watched as the talentless assistant searched for the plate, enjoying the faces he made. To be honest, he could've done it himself, but he wanted to mess with him. Hajime's face twisted into one of surprise, then he felt the wires be put in place.

  
"Oop! Yep! You got it!" He got up and unhooked himself from the monitors. Then he turned and scooted off the table before grasping the uniform Hajime had pressed before and shrugging it on.

  
"Never. Never make me do that again." Hajime grunted out, still mortified as he washed his hands to get rid of the 'puss'.

 

* * *

 

Hajime brushed back some hair as he appeared in class. "Ah, Hajime, are you done your small work for Mr. Komaeda?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Very well, then. Sit down." He did what he was told to.

  
He ignored the leers.

  
He ignored the gossip.

  
He ignored the looks of jealousy and spite.

  
He ignored them.

  
He didn't want to be treated differently because he was working for Nagito. He just wanted to be seen as a equal, the same level as everyone else. Screw that 'talent is everything'. 

* * *

 

  
Cleaning up wasn't hard. Nagito had done it a lot with his inventions. Make a robot? Spare parts! Pull a all-nighter? Food everywhere! Besides inventing, cleaning was also something he was pretty good at.

  
He put the dust pan down and touched the Arc Reactor Imbedded in his chest. Hajime's lesson would be done soon, so he should be able to visit him in the courtyard of the Reserve Department. He still remembered the first time, although it was not to long ago. It was the day he asked him to be his assistant.

 

* * *

 

  
He sat on the bench as he made notes on the holographic phone he was designing. He continuously trashed some notes, made improvements, and what materials to use. The students soon came pouring out, and at the corner of his eye, he say brown hair with a spikey ahoge. He got up and out his tablet away.

  
"Hey."

  
Hajime jumped in surprise as he looked towards the source. His eyes widened and he grabbed Nagito's wrist and discreetly brought him somewhere else, hands on his pepper-spray the whole time. When he got to his destination, he looked at Nagito.

  
"Are you crazy!? You could've gotten recognized!"

  
"I'm wearing a disguise."

  
"You call a this — " he gestured to what Nagito was wearing, " — a disguise!?"

  
The CEO was wearing a zipped up hoodie with the hood over his head, and a shirt underneath. He was wearing glasses, which had another special AI besides H.O.P.E. but that's not for today. He wore black sweatpants and ebony leather shoes.

  
Nagito shrugged, "No one. . . recognized me at least."

  
"They could've!"

  
"Cut me some slack! I don't see the problem."

  
The brunette stared at him. And stared and stared and stared. Before with a sigh bordering on a growl, he took off Nagito's glasses and promptly pepper-sprayed him in the face.

  
The cloud-haired pulled away as he covered his eyes. He rubbed them, and took a bottle of water he had and poured it over his eyes. He stayed like that for a few moments before anchoring his head back, "What was that for?"

  
"For being a idiot! There are so many things that could've happened to you! Bombarded by admirers, blackmailed—"

  
"Your thinking to hard."

  
"No, I'm not! Look, just. . . go out with a better disguise next time, okay?"

  
Nagito took his glasses back and readjusted them on his eyes. Then he sighed, "I cam here to talk to you about something."

  
"Hm?"

  
"Please, become my personal assistant."

  
Hajime went silent. He begun to fidget with his hands nervously, going to his tie at times ad tugging at it, as well as his collar. Then with a gulp, replied, "I don't think I can. . . "

  
"Why not?"

  
"B-Because I'm not fit! There's gotta be other people. What about Ayasato?"

  
"Leader of the technology division."

  
"Ichi?"

  
"Fitting back into normal life."

  
"Um. . . H.O.P.E.?"

  
"Would quip at me until I bursted," he inhaled sharply, "Hajime, please, you may not think your capable, but you are. Your the most capable person I know besides Ichi. Your well organized, smart, considerate, and overall a good friend."

  
"I. . . haven't even known you for a month. . . "

  
"And you'll get to if you become my personal assistant."

  
"Alright. I'll take the job. What am I going to do?"

  
Nagito told him, grinning the whole time. Unsurprisingly, when he worked after a week, everything was already running smoother.

* * *

 

  
He shook the memory from his head and sat down at his desk. Ms. Yukizome praised them for their hard work, admiring how clean it was. When everyone begun to complain, she was ready to get the up bright and early, much to their dismay.

  
Nagito didn't care. As long as he was able to change the world with his inventions, he would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S YE BOY, ICHI, COMING NEXT CHAPTER


	7. It's Ye boy, Ichi, waltzing in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichi meets his sister and her husband, becomes a doctor again, Ayasato kicks down the door, and yeah

Ichi got out of the car Nagito had generously provided him with. He stood in front of his sister's and her husbands house, planning to go to his parents later, then his friends. He walked up the stairs and nervously knocked on the door. He was still wearing his garments that the followers gave him.

  
His breath hitched when he heard his sisters — Hibiki —voice, "Coming!" It was muffled. A few seconds later, the door opened. She froze as she eyed him up and down. She pinched herself, slapping her skin. She then extended her arm and touched her brother. And with a shaking voice, whispered, "Ich?"

  
He laughed at the nickname, "In the flesh." He held his arms open, and she wrapped hers around his neck. He felt his clothes soak, and his sisters shoulders were shaking as if she was trying to hold it in. She soon pulled back, and he took in her appearance.

  
She was taller, her dark locks that matched his flowing to her waist instead of her shoulders. She was wearing a casual pink shirt and shorts, alongside a wedding ring on her right hand. His sister had grown so much, but it was to be expected, as it had been two years.

  
More footsteps filled his ears, and he was faced with her husband who had come down. He gave a warm smile, "Follow me."

 

* * *

  
He drank the soup with vigour, happy to taste normal food again. He put down his empty bowl and washed it before going back. He brushed back a lock of hair that had grown out. Hibiki and her husband — Kamiya — asked him questions, which he answered to the best of his ability.

  
When he was done, he realized how late it was.

  
"You can stay here, if you want. I also managed to get them to not sell your house, in case you came back." Kamiya told him. Ichi thanked them and slept in the garments still.

  
When he woke up, they drove him to the cemetery. They lead him to two graves, and his world stopped. Their parents had died while he was away, and he wasn't there to see them go. He swore he could feel them beside him, saying that it wasn't his fault, saying that it was the followers fault for kidnapping him.

  
He knelt down and caressed the two graves as Kamiya and Hibiki gave him some space, "Hey, guys," he began, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there when you died. I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold your hand. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come back sooner. I'm sorry." He looked up, Are you proud of me? Are you proud of me for escaping with Nagito? I wouldn't know. . .

  
He got up and went his way to his friends house.

 

* * *

 

Kamiya and Hibiki waited outside. They both smiled when they heard him laughing and crying as he was reunited with his friends. They offered him to go out and have a small party, to celebrate his return. But then they stopped, knowing that one would be held. Ichi laughed as he hugged them once again before departing, this time to the hospital.

* * *

  
They gave him space, which he appreciated. They asked if he wanted his job back, which he agreed to. But he would have to adjust to society back. They said that they would wait. His phone rang around the same time, and he answered.

  
"Hey," came Nagito's voice.

  
"Oh, hi. How'd you get my number?"

  
"Old stuff, found on the internet, punched it in."

  
"Okay, then. Why did you call me?"

  
"Well, one of my employees volunteered to help you adjust. Her name is Ayasato. Really sweet and kind. She aced all of her classes and is the head of the technology division at the Industries."

  
"Oh. You didn't have to do that. . . "

  
"Are you sure? I can call her off if you want."

  
"No, no! I'm just saying you didn't have to help me out. I mean, it's kind of unexpected."

  
"As unexpected as the wrench that hit me upside the head after she volunteered?"

  
"I— what?"

  
"Luck cycle. When something good happens, something bad happens later to balance it out. Anyway, you'll meet her soon."

  
"I— okay?"

  
"She'll be at your house tomorrow around 2:00 P.M., got that?"

  
"Um. . . yeah yeah I do."

  
"Cool! Have fun."

  
When he hung up, Ichi forgot to ask him how he got his address.

 

* * *

  
He opened his door to see a girl. She was wearing a lab coat, and her brown hair went down until her waist. Part of her hair was in a braid, and has small highlights to it. Her shorts were accompanied by blue tights and boots. Her eyes were leaf green, shining intelligence. She smiled and held up a ID, "I'm Ayasato Kastumi. Mr. Komaeda told me about you, I assume?" He nodded, "Great! Then let's go! I know a bunch of gets sushi restaurants!"

 

* * *

 

  
Ichi popped a salmon sushi in his mouth as Ayasato told him about how the world changed and how their tech worked, eating a California roll while she was at it.

  
"Basically, that's how Komaeda Tech works. The company is considered as the future of the world."

  
"What was the name of Nagito's father and mother?"

  
"Kiro and Temari. Kiro was the one that founded everything and Temari became his personal assistant. They soon fell in love and married and had him," Ayasato faltered, "Did he. . . "

  
"Yeah. He told me what happened to them."

  
Ayasato sighed in relief, "That's a good thing. When someone brings it up to mock him, he gets angry and gets security to take them away. He loved them a lot. Mr. Komaeda's childhood was kind of rough, he was given a razor blade once after he built a small robot as a present from a jealous adult. It also backfired, since the adult got cut back," she hummed before clapping, "Oh! Have you seen DUM-E?"

  
"DUM-E?"

  
"It's one of the personal robots Mr. Komaeda built," she flipped through her phone before showing him a old newspaper article. Ichi's eyes narrowed in the fact that Nagito was around 11 years old, kneeling down and smiling in front of a robot, "This is DUM-E. None of us have seen him, only through articles. But Nagito actually sees him as his son!"

  
Ichi smiled, "Anything else?"

  
"Mr. Hinata told me that Mr. Komaeda is planning on building a huge version of the Arc Reactor. He's gonna need a lot of palladium, though. . . "

  
They talked for awhile, mostly about how their tech could help patients and other people.

* * *

 

  
He had began his job again and worked on a patient that was apparently dead. They all thought he was until he saw a certain place where the bullet was. He managed to extract it and the family celebrated.

  
It was nice, having his job back. But there was no thrill anymore, if he was honest. It felt dull, saving patients lives. It gave him some encouragement, seeing the happiness of the families. But it still felt dull.

  
He cracked his knuckles as he took off his uniform, done for the night. He drove back home and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
He came in just in time to see Hajime place something by the sink before going to school. He shrugged, turned, and jolted.

  
DUM-E was big.

  
That was his first through when he saw the robot. He was very tall. Despite that, it also radiated innocence. The robot whirred as it turned to Ichi, analyzing him. Then he grabbed strawberries, a peeled banana, a pineapple, and a blender. The robot cut up the banana. DUM-E then put them inside before grabbing some milk. Nagito waltzed down to see the whole thing. He then ran towards DUM-E and grabbed the milk, "No, no, it's empty. I'll get you another one."

  
The robot understood and waited. Nagito soon came down with another milk. He gave it to his 'son' before going back up, and DUM-E unscrewed the cap and poured it in the blender. DUM-E then fixated the cap on before blending it. After the right amount of time, he stopped and poured it into a nearby cup. Then, he presented it to Ichi.

  
Ichi stared at it before thanking DUM-E and drinking it. A tasty texture filled his mouth, and he felt like he was in heaven. It kept on flooded his mouth, filling him up with a tropical level drink. He soon realized he drank it all, and placed the glass down, "Do you know where a sink is?" The robot whirred again and used its head to point at the sink.

  
He washed the cup and turned to see a glass box. He quickly remembered that Hajime was working on something before going to school. He turned to it and analyzed it fully. It was small, and the old Arc Reactor was inside. It was hoisted up and had a metal plate surrounding it, with seven words that made him smile.

  
PROOF THAT NAGITO KOMAEDA HAS A HEART

  
Hajime must've done it as a joke, or he did it because he thought it would come in handy for his successor. Nevertheless, it was cute. He grabbed it and placed it somewhere for Nagito to see.

  
His phone dinged.

  
He looked at the messenger and saw it was Hibiki. The message said, 'Hey! Me and Ayasato and Kamiya are in a restaurant. Wanna come?'

  
A smile formed, and he typed back, 'Yes.'

  
He then turned to DUM-E, pet him, and left.

* * *

  
Nagito yawned as he got back from school. Ms. Yukizome was kind enough for him to go back to work at times. He stretched before stopping at the sight of a glass box. He picked it up, and smiled.

  
He then put it down before going to build another product, the words in the glass box making him smile.


	8. A big-ass arc reactor appears, T R A D I T I O N, oh and chest-plates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi helps Nagito make a big ass Arc Reactor, Nagito learns of TRADITIONNNNN, and makes a suit of armor that he knows that will change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHOOOO NEW CHAPTER

Kazuichi Souda was the Ultimate Mechanic, butt-monkey of Class 77 sometimes, and great fanboy of Nagito Komaeda, who he still couldn't believe was in his class!

 

  
And he also almost passed out when the said CEO grabbed his wrist, dragged him out, and said that he needed him.

 

  
"What for?" He remembered asking.

 

  
"I'm creating a huge Arc Reactor, but I'll need help, and since your the Ultimate Mechanic, I figured you'd be perfect for the job!"

 

  
Excitement tore through him. He was going to help out a CEO! Then maybe he would be popular! He agreed to do so, not knowing that the albino was gonna work him to the death.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Sweat dripped down his head, which he quickly wiped away. He looked over to Nagito, who didn't look tired at all. That was to be expected, after all, he invented his whole life.

 

  
"Let's see. . . the amount of boiling water we're gonna use is immense. . . might wanna get Ayasato for this and the rest of the people in the technology division. . . 10x the palladium. . ."

 

  
A water bottle was thrown at his head. Scratch that, both of their heads. It was his assistant, who was clearly tired, "God, without me you'll probably die. I don't know how you even lived for this long!"

 

  
"Rarely getting sleep, drinking smoothies made by DUM-E, and one time accidentally drank motor oil."

 

  
Kazuichi gaped while Hajime just face-palmed, "I swear to god, if you don't keep hydrated, I will knock you into next week."

 

  
"Count on it." Nagito uncapped his water and went back to planning, "Alright. . . this can either take a week or three days depending on Kazuichi's speed. Not only that, but I should have a button hooked up to it just in case. . ." he got up, "Alright, I have it planned out, that is. . ." he smirked, "If your ready to work to death."

 

  
It couldn't be THAT bad. . . r-right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oh GOD IT WAS BAD.

  
Kazuichi flopped down as Nagito continued on working on the Arc Reactor, making sure everything was in place. Then several others came in, with boiling water Carrie by each of the. Carefully, they poured it in before going away, Nagito thanking him.

 

  
The CEO grabbed him by his jumpsuit, "C'mon, don't slack off!"

 

  
This was going to kill him.

* * *

  
~~~~

His hands carefully pushed the metal against the titanium, screwing in a few bolts. Then he grabbed the button Nagito had and wired it up to the element. It was probably for making it more protected when the time came. A glass box was fixated on it, and then a lock.

 

  
Nagito coughed out and smiled, "I can handle everything from now on, Kazuichi, go and get some rest."

 

  
OH THANK G O D.

 

  
Kazuichi nodded and ran up the stairs frantically, not wanting to die from working to hard.

 

  
Nagito watched his retreating classmates back and shrugged, with that speed, he would be like a Falcon. He hummed as he continued to work, after all, it would be done in a few hours. His eyes travelled to the self-destruction button, wondering if he ever needed to use it.

 

  
He shook his head at the thought. Of course he wouldn’t need to use it!

 

* * *

 

 

It was done.

 

  
It looked at the large Arc Reactor that he and Kazuichi built with pride. It was so beautiful, so big, so bright, so—

 

  
Painful.

 

  
He rubbed his head again and the water and food that were thrown at him. It was Ichi this time, as Hajime was busy studying, "Hajime was right, you'd be dead without him. You really need to learn how to take care of yourself. I mean, haven't your par—" the doctor froze and covered his mouth, "Oh. . . I'm so sorry."

 

  
"It's okay. It's been a long time since that. I'm used to it."

 

  
Ichi knew it was a lie. He knew that Nagito still wasn't over it even though it had been years. He knew that he was making a surrogate family out of robots and employees. He needed to be loved and have affection upon him. He needed a family, the one thing that was taken form him years before.

 

  
The doctor pulled him into a hug.

 

  
And unsurprisingly, Nagito hugged back.

* * *

 

  
He opened the door to class and a book flew away from his face. He looked on at the scene. Nekomaru and Akane were fighting, the wall was partially destroyed, Mahiru was in the process of dragging Mikan away, Peko and Fuyuhiko were arguing about something, and everyone was against the wall.

 

  
What.

 

  
He dodged another piece of debris and another was grabbed. He looked up to see a very annoyed Chisa. The teacher then grabbed the two and held them away from eachother with surprising strength— were her hands glowing!?

 

  
"No. Sparring. In. The. Classroom."

 

  
"But MS.—"

 

  
"Did you not hear me? I said NO."

 

  
The substitute dropped them both and left, and they all shivered. Chisa was usually so kind, but this time, brrr, let's not anger her. The housekeeper went up to the front, "So, I've decided we're gonna do something different! Nagito, is it okay if we can meet your assistant soon?"

 

  
The question was abrupt, but the CEO shrugged, "I mean. . . you've met him before."

 

  
"But not hung out with him!"

 

  
"He's in class right now, so I don't think—"

 

  
"Nonsense! I will arrange something! And plus, we're going to a trip to KI soon!"

 

  
Nagito froze, "Wh-What?"

 

  
"Really, it's only one class at a time, and the Reserves are coming with us!"

 

  
"Why wasn't I told of this!?"

 

  
"I thought you knew. After all, it's kind of like tradition. Every year, the whole academy goes to KI to see what they're doing. Your father and his father did it, and when your father wasn't there, your mother would host it. And when one of your relatives were posing as the CEO until you wanted to take it, they did it. Don't worry, it's soon."

 

  
Guess he had no choice.

* * *

 

  
Hajime adjusted his white blazer and went downstairs. . .

 

  
To see Nagito hammering something.

 

  
"What. . . are you doing?"

 

  
"Oh, a upgraded suit of the original armor. After all, I want to be able to protect people that I care about, and everyone else here. . . " he extended his hand, "Can you pass me that wrench? By the place where you uh, changed my Arc Reactor."

 

  
And the memories came back. Hajime shivered as he remembered sticking his hand inside the hole and being horrified at Nagito's calm attitude when he went into cardiac arrest.

 

  
He sighed and did so, passing it to his boss before grabbing a clipboard and messaging the head of the divisions, the soft clanging of the hammer in armour filling his ears as he went back up.

 

  
Nagito knew that this would change his life. But he didn't care. He couldn't protect the citizens with weapons because he withdrew them, he needed to take matters in his own hands, not hide behind the government and his inventions.

 

  
With a sigh, he placed the Arc Reactor inside the chest plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, A NEW SUIT APPEARSSSS
> 
> get ready for chapter 10 or 11 because there's gonna be some heavy stuff going on


	9. Over-Protective Nagto appears, Natsumi likes building stuff, Akane and Nekomaru destroy a forest, and step-ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito yells at the reserve course for spreading rumours about Hajime, Natsumi gets to build her arc reactor and AI, Akane ans Nekomaru destroy a forest since Chisa won't let them spar in the classroom, and finally; Ichi and Ayasato argue, ans Naguto ans Hajime argue. And flasshbacckkssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This
> 
>  
> 
> This is probably the longest chapter

Hajime Hinata disliked being in the Reserve Course.

  
He disliked how they were treated like trash, he disliked how under-privileged they were, he disliked how they were used as objects.

  
But most of all, he loathed the fact about the rumours that were spreading, all revolving around him.

  
"Is he really working for Nagito Komaeda?" "Nah, he's probably doing it for attention."

  
"Do you think he slept with him?" "High possibility."

  
They just. . .

  
Kept. . .

  
On. . .

  
Talking. . .

  
He wondered what would happen if he never went to admire Hope's Peak that day. Would he slice never change? Then again. . . Ichi and Nagito would've been dead, but someone else could've dropped by.

  
No. The doctors said that if he had been late, Nagito would've been dead and Ichi would be hospitalized for more then a week.

  
So. . . maybe a stroke of luck?

  
It didn't matter.

  
He just wanted the rumours to stop. He didn't tell Nagito, because he would storm in and demand to know who hurt his friend. Not Ichi, because he would do the same thing.

  
So, he just let himself be pushed around.

 

Until that day.

 

* * *

 

"Hey. You."

  
He looked up to see a girl that awfully looked like the man he saw the day Nagito mandatorily went to school, "Thanks. I was trying to get your attention. Anyway, I'm Natsumi Kuzuryu. You know Fuyuhiko? Yeah? That's my older brother."

  
Hajime blinked, taking all the information in, "Um. . . why are you talking to me?"

  
"Well, is it true that Nagito and his classmate built a Arc Reactor? Like a huge version of it?"

  
"Wait— it hasn't been released to the public yet—"

  
"So he did! And is it true that he has a AI named H.O.P.E.?"

  
"Yeah. . ."

  
She slammed her hands down on his desk and leaned forward to close for his comfort. He leaned back as she leaned forward. Oh god, that look. He knew that look. It was the look Nagito had when he had a idea for a new invention.

  
"You need to tell me how he made it."

  
"The AI or the Arc Reactor?"

  
"Both."

  
Her hands left the desk and instead nestled themselves on his shoulders as she shook him back and forth, "I— need— to— KNOW!"

  
"Okay, okay! Just. . . stop shaking me!" She did so and he caught his breath. He opened his mouth when. . .

  
"Don't even bother, Kuzuryu. He's lying."

  
"Oh, ho, ho, lying? Well. . . explain this!"

  
She whipped out something that made Hajime freeze.

  
It was a picture of him in his work outfit — grey blazer, grey pants, white-button up, and black tie — talking to Nagito outside of Komaeda Industries.

  
"As for you, you were talking about robots. Apparently you both were wondering if you should donate one to city college or medical care. Eventually you decided that you can just make another robot and donate them to both medical care and city college."

  
She was right. Hajime couldn't believe it. "I. . . how did. . . "

  
"I know? Easy!" She laughed, "I eavesdropped!"

  
Hajime was struck silent. Then, a mop of brown hair was on his desk, groaning. Dammit they should've talked inside!

  
"Anyway," she brought him back up again while rolling out her 'way' she yanked him upwards and lead him outside, where no one would hear. Her face suddenly morphed into that one of serious, and her formerly carefree and playful spring eyes held manner. This Natsumi Kuzuryu was clearly different from the one all of them saw in class a few seconds ago. "Why hadn't you told Nagito or Ichi?"

  
He didn't even question why she knew about the rumours despite it being her first day, she must’ve heard about it while coming to class, after all, "Because they'll just embarrass me by storming inside and just make the rumours spread even more and—"

  
"They won't do it around them. Nagito is the goddamn youngest CEO while Ichi is a well-known doctor. They'll stop once you tell the truth."

  
The brunette started to fiddle with his hands while the blonde in front of him, "I. . . I. . ."

  
"Tell you what. If you can't do it, I'll do it for you." had her hands on her hips. Then, with a sigh, she gave a smile — it was practiced. He quickly knew — and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Tell you what, if you can’t do it then. . . then I’ll do it for you."

  
"Huh? A-Are you crazy!?"

  
"Nope. Just curious. And they shouldn’t even spread rumours about you even though they don’t know you well. And here’s a deal: when I tell Nagito about the gossip, you’ll tell me about how you met them and how to make a AI and a Arc Reactor. Deal?"

  
"If it means you’ll stop, then yeah."

  
She clapped her hands together, "Great! Let’s go back inside."

  
She grabbed his wrist again and yanked him inside, almost dislocating it in the process. She was very. . . eccentric. . . and strong. . . and a bit nosy. . .

* * *

 

"Nagito Komaeda, right? The youngest CEO?"

  
Nagito turned around and nodded, "Yeah, you want a autograph or need a answer to a question?"

  
The girl shook her hand and crossed her arms, "It isn't that but. . . Hajime Hinata is my classmate and your personal assistant, right?"

  
Nagito nodded, "A man good one at that."

  
"Well, ever since word got out about him being your assistant. . . people have been. . . gossiping about it."

  
The albino froze. Gossip? He had his fair share of that when he became CEO. About how it was only doing it to be rich, about how he probably slept with models, about how they dare say Ichi was. . . that to him when he thought of the other as a brother and father figure.

  
Gossip and rumours were the one thing everyone hated.

  
"Gossip?" He growled, "What. Did. They. Say?"

  
"About how he's doing it for attention, about how they think he slept with you so that you would go along it. I asked him about and he said it was okay, but deep down, he's bothered by it."

  
Nagito began to do the breathing exercise Hajime had taught him when he had a nightmare and called him without thinking. It was late, and he just did it without thinking but he needed someone there! Anyone. . . just to calm him down. . .

 

* * *

 

"Calm down. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out, settle yourself down. What was it about?"

  
"My. . . my parents. Dying after the plane crash. I don't know what to do— whenever I had one they would calm me down but now that they're gone I—"

  
"I'm sure they're watching over you now, Nagito. You just need to calm down, okay? Do that practise again, in, out, in, out, in, out."

  
He did as he was told until he felt the ache in his heart numb, the tension in his joints fly away. Hajime's voice came through the phone again, "Do you want me to come over? My parents may protest but. . ."

  
"It's fine, it's fine, I'll be okay."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yeah, yeah. . ."

  
Hajime's eyes narrowed before shaking his head, "Call me when you need me, okay?"

  
"I know. . . . thanks, bye."

  
"Bye."

* * *

 

"Thank you. . . for this information. . ."

  
"Your welcome."

 

* * *

 

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

  
Hajime held in his breath, realizing Natsumi wasn't joking when she said she would tell Nagito. Ichi wasn't as scary, but Nagito? Guy could bend metal in half if he wanted. He waited for the angry teenager to burst inside with a gun or maybe a robot.

  
SLAM!

  
All of them, excluding Natsumi and Hajime, jolted as Nagito came through, "So," he said, his smile sickly sweet. It wasn't the usual goody smile or the professional smile he always used at conferences or when he got a new idea for a invention. No. This one was sinister, holding the intent to kill and the many ways he could, "Who's spreading rumours about my assistant?"

  
The said assistant got up and grasped the CEO's arm, "Nagito, its fine—"

  
"No, it isn't. They shouldn't even spread rumours about something that they don't know!" The other spat out as his eyes travelled across the room, eyes lingering on Natsumi for a moment and thanking her again in his mind. "So, who did it? Hmmm?"

  
A student got up, "M-M-Mr. Komaeda, with all due respect he's—"

  
"Lying!?" Nagito snapped back as his fist curled tighter, "I doubt he's lying when he shows up everyday to work and to help me out. He's the one that came across me and my friend when we escaped from the desert, the one that gave us the chance to live again! And your spreading rumours about it? Demeaning him? Why? Because your jealous!?"

  
"Nagito—"

  
"Don't just go ahead and just speak your mind just because of one little thing—"

  
A hand was over his mouth. Hajime shook his head as he pressed it further, "I think they got the message. Everything's fine—"

  
"No, no it's not!"

  
"Yes it is!"

  
They bickered back and forth, forgetting the class that was staring at them with amused and confused eyes. They believed that Hajime was working for him now, and stared at the man that ad started it all. The person that had stood up first was now sheepish and flustered.

  
"Hinata, Mr. Komaeda, I have a class to teach. Please, bicker later if you would. Is that alright?"

  
Both of them stopped and nodded, Nagito almost swanning out of the class while waving. Hajime almost slammed the door shut before going back to his desk, his brown hair on the table again.

  
"That's alright, Hinata, you'll still be able to listen. Now then, lets pick up where we left off. . ."

  
Goddamn CEO.

 

* * *

 

Since Chisa had forbidden them sparring in the classroom, they decided to do it outside. Which was fine, if it wasn't for how destructive it was.

  
Trees were toppled, grass was flying, and many more things.

  
Chisa again had to stop them, with Ibuki deciding it was a good idea to play her music in the said place that the gymnast and team manager had annihilated.

  
Everyone was covering their ears.

  
Chiaki — when they all recovered — talked to Nagito about why he had not been in class this afternoon, only showing up a few minutes later.

  
"I was just doing something. . ." and that something was yell at the reserve students for spreading rumours about his friend.

  
Chiaki seemed satisfied, so she dropped the subject. Gundham was throwing the lid of a trashcan, watching it bounce off the trees that were still standing and catching it. Chisa then came and taught him a better stance, "You'll be able to throw it easier like this, with—"

 

"You let him throw lids!?"

 

"ITS NOT AS DESTRUCTIVE!"

 

* * *

 

After the whole 'Don't strangle my classmates— that doesn't give you the right to try and kill the other classes' fiasco, all of the Reserve Course students had stopped gossiping and went back to their normal selves. Heck, they were even nicer.

  
But the brunette knew it was just a act. A act to befriend him and to possibly get close to the Ultimate and brag about it. Taking advantage of people is just. . . wrong. Plain wrong.

  
He shook off the thought as Natsumi again dragged him out.

  
"So. . . about the deal~?"

  
"I'll tell you how he made the AI and the Arc Reactor."

  
"Yes!" She crowed out and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you! I've been wondering what could power up Adamantiumnite even more!"

  
"Ada what now?"

  
"Nothing! Now, cough it up, hazel boy!"

  
Hajime groaned before telling her. Natsumi went her merry way while laughing, clapping her hands and thanking the assistant.

* * *

 

Argatha had built several train tracks underground, with their trains much, much faster due to the help of Adamantiumnite. It was a powerful ore, capable of making anything. Clothing, weapons, bullets, swords, buildings, armour. . .

  
Fuyuhiko blinked at his sisters happiness. She was jumping around more then usual, with her hands clapping the whole train ride, "Natsumi, why are you so jumpy then more?"

  
"Well, you know how I wanted to make a AI and the Arc Reactor?"

  
"Yeah. . ."

  
"And how I need lots of Palladium?"

  
"Yeah. . . ?"

  
"I got the information!"

  
"Oh— wait you what—"

  
His sister laughed and again clapped her hands, "You see, big bro, I made a deal with Hajime that when I told Nagito about the rumours they were spreading, he had to tell me how the make a AI and the Arc Reactor!"

  
Fuyuhiko sighed and rubbed his temples, leaning against the armrest. He loved his sister as did she to him, but sometimes she was a bit. . . to much for him. "In other words, you coerced him."

  
"Nope!"

  
"Prince Fuyuhiko, Princess Natsumi, we'll be arriving to Argatha soon." The smooth voice of their body guard, Peko Pekoyama intercepted. A moment ago she was in her school clothes, but a minute later she was in her soldier outfit, spear in hand.

  
Peko was devoted to both of them and Argatha, stating multiple times she would give her life to protect them and the land. She was also the leader of the many female warriors in Argatha, taking her mothers place. A great swordswoman, she does anything the royal family asks of her without question.

  
The siblings nodded and leaned back in their chairs, sighing.

  
"So, how much palladium are you gonna need?"

  
"About. . . A lot."

  
"Sister, why."

  
She shrugged, "Because why not?"

* * *

 

"Coffee with chips is disgusting."

  
Ayasato froze and looked up to see Ichi looking at her coffee and potato chips in disgust, "Excuse me?"

  
"Coffee with chips is disgusting. Why. . . why do you eat it?"

  
"Because it's delicious!"

  
"No, no it isn't. I'd rather eat dead grass then that!"

  
"It's good."

  
"Bread and biscuits are better."

  
Ayasato laughed and took a bite of a chip while sipping her coffee, "Sorry, Mr. Prim and Proper, not everyone is like a British."

  
"Chips are disgusting."

  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

  
"I said chips are disgusting!"

  
Nagito sighed as his head hit the wall, Hajime rubbing his back in comfort. "What are they arguing about now?"

  
"Coffee and chips. . ."

  
Hajime hummed in thought. Nagito had been a bit more depressive lately, rarely making any new inventions. With a giggle, he pointed to the step-ladder, "That's a ladder."

  
"IT IS NOT—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Natsumi ans Fuyuhiko seem OOC (Natsumi fits it more) is because remember: She's a princess and the Shuri of this AU, with Fuyuhiko being a prince and heir to Argatha.


	10. Field trip and stuff gets serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehuehue

Nagito came through the door just in time to see Ibuki singing 'Oh Child' with another woman beside her giving her tips on how to make calmer songs. The woman was younger then him, her hair was short and blonde with some of it covering all of her left eye. Her eyes were the same colour, with her pale skin complimenting her. She was wearing a maid outfit with her hands clasped together respectfully. Everyone else was doing their own thing, waiting for Chisa to come in.

  
She turned once she had heard Nagito come in and bowed, "Ah, hello Master Komaeda. I was just teaching Master Mioda here on how to make calmer songs. The reason why I am here is because Master Mioda wouldn't let me drag her out to do this in private."

  
"Kirumi Toujo, right! There were rumours that you were going to become the Ultimate Maid next year."

  
"Not to surprising," Chiaki drawled out, "She does anything that anyone asks of her without question. She's quite the gal. . . she also reminds me of Zelda. . ."

  
Kirumi turned to Ibuki and bowed again, "Sincere apologies, Master Mioda. I must go, as my friend Master Gokuhara, or as you call him, tree/bug boy must need me at this time."

  
"No prob, Ki! I'm fine!"

  
The maid turned around and walked outside, ready to find this Gokuhara man.

  
Fortunately p, Chisa came around this time. She slammed her hands down at the table and looked at Nagito, "Remember the field trip?"

  
"Please don't tell me—"

  
"It's today! I managed to get in contact wth your assistant, who prepared everything just in case you forgot!"

  
"Nooooooooooo. . ." his classmates watched in concern as his fluffy white hair covered his desk. Then he started to bang on it using his forehead, "Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy. . ."

  
"Um. . . I can call it off if you want?"

  
"It's fine," the CEO yanked his head up, "I can do it. . . I think. . ."

  
"I-If you say so. Now, then! We're going to have a gaming tournament! This is so we can get closer together!"

  
All of them jumped up, excluding Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Nagito. Fuyuhiko was silent and had his eyes closed, Peko was examining her sword, while Nagito returned to banging his head on the desk.

 

Chiaki was a champion, of course. That was to be expected, as she is the Ultimate Gamer. Her fingers deftly moved around the controller as she recounted everything and what the games controls were.

  
"Way to go, Chiaki!"

  
"Great job!"

  
She smiled in thanks before turning serious again and continuously pressing the buttons, outrunning all of them. _It's nice,_ she thought, _to share games with someone. . ._

* * *

 

  
"Gonta happy! Thank you, Kirumi!"

  
"Your welcome, Master Gokuhara."

  
The maid waved at her friend who walked away with his new bugs. Suddenly, she froze and lurched herself forward. Pain gradually exploded from her head before it vanished, only to come back with another blow.

  
Again. . . again. . .

  
Balancing that damnable knife she always kept on her person for some reason, a raspy, high-pitched, yet gravely voice repeating those seven words that she wanted to repress.

  
"Perfectly balanced, as all things should be."

  
She never knew who she really was, only he name and profession. She had started her life from scratch, not knowing her father and mother, only the knife she always kept and that damnable voice.

  
Goddammit.

  
She shook her head. As the Prime Minister of Japan, she shouldn't let these. . . these bits get in the way of her people. It's her duty, not killing people.

  
Killing people?

  
Where did that come from?

  
She flinched as she was abruptly grabbed. Huh? Did she walk without noticing? "Well, hey there sweetheart. . ." the man's breath smelled like vodka and cigarettes. Great, a drunk person.

  
"Hey, we what some, to!"

  
"Yeah, don't hog the flower!"

  
It was if her body went into auto pilot.

  
She grabbed the man that was holding her and threw him across the alley, as for the other two, she swiftly delivered a chop to the necks. When she came to, she slowly walked away from the trio.

  
Did she. . . did she do that!?

  
No, she couldn't have, she hadn't—

  
She ran away.

* * *

 

"Nagito!"

  
The CEO adjusted his tie and went outside of his dressing room to see Hajime with sweat dripping down his face, pacing around, clearly frantic. He was usually cal and composed, or he basically did not give any fucks. But he was different now, "They're here, and apparently there more then one class. Sure, it's two classes but I only prepared for one class! Alast minute change happened and— I don't know what to do! I'm too panicked, I can't even think straight and—"

  
"Hajime, calm down,"

  
"I can't, I'm to stressed!"

  
"Then do you want hair like me?" Hajime froze and shook his head frantically, "Then calm down. Your the most greatest, capable person I know. You can do this, all you need to do is get through this and do as your scripted in your head. Your a shining piece of hope."

  
It felt strange, being the one to comfort Hajime when it was usually vice versa. But at the same time, it was no different.

  
Hajime had to keep a strong facade at work, pent up his emotions that twisted and burned inside him about the rumours that danced around. Nagito was to keep things professional, which was hard due to his age. He had to make sure everything was organized and living up to his parents legacy, causing his hair to prematurely turn white due to the stress.

  
He had considered dying it, but then it would wash out easily. . . and he would probably stain his pillow and sheets.

  
"Hajime, Nagito, it's time."

  
The two nodded at each other, and walked out.

  
Line

  
"Welcome to Komaeda Indrustries. We're very happy that your here, as no one but the workers do know how the inventions work. You'll—"

  
"Hey, you shouldn't be here!"

  
A student from class 77-C stomped up and grabbed Hajime by his shirt collar. "A lowly reserve student shouldn't be walking in—"

  
"I would appreciate it if you let go of him!" Chisa snapped, ready to step in if he dare to punch, slap, or kick him.

  
"As if! He probably— AGH!"

  
Hajime has calmly bring out his pepper-spray and spray the arrogant student in the face. Once he had been let go, he stepped away, tripped the main course student while still brandishing the self-defence device.

  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that. This 'lowly reserve student' had been running this company and helping out its CEO when he turned from being missing while you were lazing around and waiting for your beginning at Hope's Peak."

  
"Aren't you gonna do something about this, teach!?"

  
His teacher — the former Ultimate Carpenter — shook his head in disappointment. "No. You brought this upon yourself. Mr. Hinata, I deeply apologize for my students behaviour. No matter how many times I say it, it won't get through his arrogant skull that just because he's a Hope's Peak student, he isn't special and can trample on anyone he wishes to."

  
Hajime shook his head, "Please, call me Hajime. I accept your apology as long as it doesn't happen again. Am I clear?"

  
The student scoffed until Hajime stomped his foot down, "I said am. I. Clear?"

  
"Y—Yes sir!"

  
"Good. As I was saying, you'll be given badges and cards with access to levels. The cards are labelled as Omega, Premium-Omega, Beta-Omega, Alpha-Omega, Beta, Premium-Beta and so on. All of you will be given Permium-Beta cards, with the access to around level

  
Chiaki raised her hand, and Hajime nodded in her direction, "Is it safe to assume that all of the employees, division heads, and you guys all have the highest level cards?"

  
Hajime crossed his arms, "Good question. The employees have Alpha-Beta cards, the division heads having Premium-Alpha cards, with those that personally work with Nagito having Top-Alpha cards. That means they have access to 26 levels, 45 levels, and all levels respectfully. But if needed, then they must override the system if a emergency

  
He then walked up and passed them the cards before suddenly stopping at Gundham, leaning forward and pressing a Top-Alpha card into the actually-very-old teenagers hand, "Nagito wants to see you. I'll give you a single when." He whispered before passing out the rest of the cards.

  
With that, he lead the group of teens. Chisa and the carpenter — Mori — walked beside him before leaning to his ears, "So. . ." Chisa purred and Mori finished the housekeeper's ears, "First name basis with Mr. Komaeda, huh?"

  
"Please, be quiet. I have a field trip-tour to lead."

  
"Dodging the subject is quite suspicious~" Chisa sing-songed with Mori nodding in agreement.

  
"Please?"

  
"Fine. But you'll be caught soon!"

  
They soon arrived at a huge elevator, and the brunette turned around, "Anyone want to do the honours of swiping it?"

  
What a mistake.

 

* * *

 

"I'm Ayasato Katsumi, the leader of the technology division! I'm in charge with making sure all of the inventions have its mechanics in place, with all its needed parts inside and well, it works! A tough job, but still fun!"

  
Hajime walked beside Ayasato and bowed down as he introduced her, "Ayasato has been working here for one year, starting out as a simple employee before being promoting to division head when Nagito recognized her talent as a leader. She works quite fast, and knows every nook and cranny of each invention that's made. We're honoured to have her work here." As the last line was said, all of the employee's present and some division heads nodded in agreement, with a few singing praise.

  
Ibuki got a bit close and wrapped her arm around the taller woman, "So, got any inventions that will boost Ibuki's music up?"

  
"Hmmm. . . Mr. Komaeda could make one for you!"

  
"NO!"

  
Hajime quickly pulled the rockstar away as Chiaki stepped forward, albeit at a reasonable distance, "Hey, hey, any holographic stuff? Like. . . something that will 3-D my games?"

  
"Ah, yes, we do! It's right—"

  
"I have a field trip to lead!"

  
"Sorry! Okay, follow me!"

  
As they followed the division head, Hajime looked behind to see Gundham and snapped his fingers twice before putting up one finger. The 50+ year old nodded and turned around and discreetly ran back to the elevator. Grabbing the Top-Alpha card that the assistant had provided him wth, he swiped it.

  
_"Hello, Gundham, I will take you down to Nagito shortly."_

* * *

 

Gundham waited until the doors opened to reveal Nagito waving at him, "Took you long enough!"

  
"Hah! The long ride of that metallic cage could not handle the wrath and aura of Gundham Tan—"

  
". . . You don't have to do that here."

  
The breeder sighed in relief, "Really? Thank goodness. It's fun talking like that, but it gets kind of annoying."

  
Nagito laughed, "Well, I can see why. I find it kind of funny. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. . ."

  
"And that's?"

  
"Your shield, your name, your age, everything! Guess I'm kind of. . . sucker for legends?"

  
Gundham shook his head before opening his mouth.

* * *

 

"As you can see. . ."

* * *

  
"After the serum was injected. . ." ~~~~

* * *

 ~~~~  
"This is how. . ."

* * *

 

"I was given the shield when. . ."

* * *

  
Gunfire, yelling, masked people holding guns.

* * *

 

The two froze, looking up at the banging that had happened at level 1.

  
"What. . .!?"

 

* * *

 

"We're taking this place hostage!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega — access to five floors  
> Premium Omega — 9 floors  
> Beta Omega — 10 floors  
> Alpha Omega — 11 floors  
> Beta — 12 floors  
> Premium Beta — 13 floors  
> Upper Beta — 20 floors  
> Alpha Beta — 26 floors  
> Alpha — 30 floors  
> Premium Alpha — 45 floors  
> Beta Alpha — 47 floors  
> Top Alpha — 55 floors, including -1, where Nagito's lab is
> 
> You like the chapter?


	11. Terrorist Attack, Gundham Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first appearnce of Iron Man, and more will be explored in Nagito's side and what he did to save Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good with action

Hajime quickly pulled down Nekomaru and Akane somehow, "Don't. Even though your a team manager and have a built of that of a tank, while she may be fast. But remember, they have guns and possibly javelins. Be. Careful."

  
The two grumbled and sat down, with Hajime staring at the gun in shock and fear.

  
Komaeda Industries.

  
No, no! Nagito destroyed them days ago! Every single last one, he made sure of it! Unless. . . someone else had managed to buy them! That wasn't possible either!

  
Regardless, he stayed silent, as when they got out, he would confront his boss about it.

  
But that would have to wait, because he was grabbed and forced into the elevator. "Which floor?" He calmly asked, hoping that it would mask the fear clouding up inside him.

  
"The top floor."

 

* * *

 

Nagito angrily slammed a hand down as he saw the many people that were taken hostage, "Goddammit! How did they get pass security!" Gundham shook his head, "I don't know. Bribery or something else."

  
Nagito gulped down some air before pressing a button on the table. Gundham walked back in shock seeing the many cars that the CEO had disappear and instead be replaced with a suit of red iron armour.

  
"Nagito— what?"

  
The albino growled as he stepped onto a platform, "H.O.P.E., dress me."

  
The many parts were picked up by metal hands, and then they were fastened on the many parts of his body. Soon, he was covered in it. Another hand came down with a hair tie and tied his hair back before placing the helm upon his head.

  
Clank, clank. He turned around, "I won't it stand by! I need to help them!"

  
"If you are, then I'm coming with you."

  
Nagito jumped up and flew towards something and threw a disk at the super solider, who caught it. When Gundham looked down, he froze.

  
It was the same metal as his shield.

  
"I managed to get the government to give me some, so here it is. It's the same metal out of your shield, right? Then this should be no problem. Oh, and do you want a disguise? Because there's a trench coat and a fedora right there— you should also get rid of that scarf for now."

  
"Why a trench coat and a fedora?"

  
"'Cause I don't want anybody recognizing me when I go out. But I looked really suspicious and weird so I just wore sweatpants and a hoodie with glasses. Hajime pepper-sprayed me for that. . ."

  
The breeder shook his head as he shrugged on the coat and fixated the fedora upon his head. The scarf would be a dead give away, so he discarded it and borrowed a black-face mask on one of the tables. He buttoned up the coat before watching Nagito jump out the window, shards of glass flying about.

  
"Show off. . ." he grumbled as he took the elevator, H.O.P.E. leading him upwards.

* * *

 

  
Ding.

  
The terrorists froze as they positioned their guns at the elevator.

  
Ding.

  
The doors opened to reveal a man in a trench coat and face mask, with something behind his back. A fedora was covering his head, allowing no one to see his face. Immediately, the fired, the employees around them screaming.

  
The cloaked figure quickly grasped the shield behind him and ran forward, blocking the bullets. Then, when he was close enough to one of them, he leaped upwards, placed the shield beneath his feet, and then dove down. The terrorist grunted as they hit the floor, reaching for the gun which was kicked away.

  
They fired again, and he dodged as if he was doing this for years. He grabbed his shield before throwing it at one of the men, which then anchored towards a beam, bounced off it, and hit three more.

  
CRASH!

  
Beams hit the other four as the window broke. The sound of metal filled the shocked silence. Gundham and Nagito were then targeted, the former grabbing his shield and hitting two more with a punch with the latter being calm. Missiles were fired, hitting his own targets. The duo then turned to see that the remaining had taken a few hostages, gun at their necks.

  
Gundham leaned towards the CEO, "We can't attack!" He whispered. If he threw his shield, then they would be goners. Nagito, however, shook his head, "I got this. . ."

  
A few seconds later, the terrorists were on the ground, missiles having struck them, "I installed a aim system just in cases like these," then he spoke to himself, "H.O.P.E., do any of them have any severe injuries?"

  
"No, not at all."

  
"Good," Gundham walked towards the door and kicked it open, "Go, go, go!" He shouted. The employees nodded in gratitude and rushed outside. The terrorists outside positioned their guns, which were knocked away by several repulser blasts. Gundham ran forward and quickly knocked all of them out. The police then rushed in and hand-cuffed the unconscious terrorists.

  
"Where were you?"

  
"I was taking care of outside force, then I saw that you would probably need help so I jumped in."

  
"By breaking your own windows."

  
"They can be replaced!"

  
Ding. Ding.

  
_"Is this thing on? Good. Mr. Komaeda, we have a special item here. Unless you come out of your hiding hole, we're keeping him hostage until two-and-a-half hours, where we'll kill him by throwing him off the building."_

  
"'Special item'?" The captain questioned. He looked at Nagito, who he knew was sweating and sweating profusely, "What special item?"

  
"My assistant, Hajime. He's basically the CEO when I can't be and—" he inhaled and exhaled, "Kind of like a anchor. I need to save him, I can't let him die he's to young for that—"

  
"Woah, woah, hey," Gundham placed a hand on the iron-covered shoulder, "Calm down. You need to calm down. We'll just need to go up and rescue him."

  
"We can't! If I appear like this, then they'll immediately know what I'll try to do and kill him!"

  
"Then how about this: you ditch the suit and I defeat the terrorists on every single floor. You take the elevator, and I take the stairs, I'm fast enough to do so."

  
Nagito's suit of armour's jaw swung open before it was closed and he nodded, "Yeah. . . that's a good plan. And I also made the suit so that it can be made into a cube that would come to me if I say 'deploy'."

  
"Meaning that if everything turns dire for you up there, just deploy it."

  
"Yeah, um— H.O.P.E., cube."

  
The parts floated off of him and twisted into a cube. He cranked his arms around it and lifted it up as Gundham ran towards the stairs. He placed the cube inside and ran his Top Alpha card through the slot, "Nagito Komaeda. Floor 55."

* * *

  
The doors through open as a shield came through. It hit one of the captors before hitting the floor, bouncing upwards, going down and hitting three more. Gundham made a ran towards it and grabbed it just in time as bullets rained about. He hid behind the shield as if he was a turtle until he heard a yelp from a few terrorists. He looked up to see the hostages that have tripped them and were knocking away their guns.

  
"Thanks!" He exclaimed as he swiftly took down the remaining with kicks. The employees nodded in response as the ones that had belts or wore jackets tie the terrorists up.

  
_'Do they have some kind of protocol for situations like these? Like of someone comes in and distracts the captor, they quickly tie them up?'_

  
The captain shook his head and adjusted his fedora agin, making sure it concealed his eyes and hair. He saluted towards the employees and in thankness, they saluted back. He nodded once again and ran up the stairs, the banging of a shield, bullets, and several thuds following straight after.

* * *

  
Gundham landed a swift kick which blew his target back and hit more people, adding to the unconscious bodies being tied up. He then turned around and grabbed one of his foes by the arm and was ready to flip them over. But when be pulled them close, they leaned into his ear and whispered those two words that the breeder loathed with every bit of his being.

  
"Hail Hydra. . ."

  
Hydra. . . Hydra. . . those damn people took his best friend from him without any remorse! Without thinking, he threw them over with the intent to shatter their spine with one of the beams.

  
Then he froze.

  
_"Gundham, killing or hurting someone you hate won't bring the person you love more then the world back."_

  
He ran forward and swiftly grabbed the Hydra agent and knocked them out with a quick chop.

  
He had. . . almost killed someone. . . no, he shouldn't think about that now! He had people to save!

  
He sprinted up the stairs once again and threw his shield.

* * *

 He landed a drop-kick on one of the captors, not noticing when he did, Fuyuhiko immediately immobilized two of them with Chisa using her powers to knock three out, and Nekomaru alongside Akane had taken down a few more.

 

Gundham sighed in relief, but froze when Chisa leaned into his ear, "I know it’s you Gundham. . ."

 

Would she be angry? Would she force him to stop? Would she—

 

"I’m proud of you, Gundham. Now go save the rest!"

 

The breeder was silent for a few moments before he shook his head and nodded in thanks before running up the stairs once again, ready to get more people out.

* * *

 

Hajime held onto the pipe, his eyes wide and clouded with fear. He couldn't think straight at all. He didn't know what to do. . .

  
He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was falling. But when he did, he screamed.

  
People immediately ran forward, ready to catch him. A blur of red and gold covered his vision, and in a moment, he was in the arms of—

  
"Hey, Pep," Nagito at times would usually call him Pep or Pepper as a nickname due to him always carrying around pepper-spray. It was also a affectionate nickname that he would use at times.

  
"N-Nagito?" He whispered it to make sure no one would find out about it.

  
"I told you I was making a suit of armour to protect those close, didn't I?"

  
"I didn't realize you meant it literally!"

  
"Now, now, Hajime, I think you should know by now that I'm always like this." Clank, he had landed. Hajime leapt out of the arms of his bosses arms and landed. He exhaled and smiled at the albino, "Thanks. . ."

  
"Sir! What's your name?"

  
"Whose your friend?"

  
"Are you a bodyguard?"

  
Nagito looked back and forth at the reporters before doing the only thing that seemed rational.

  
He booked it and flew off.

  
"Wh— hey, come back!"

  
"Yeah, we still have some questions and—"

  
"H.O.P.E., play some music for me, will ya?"

  
_"Of course, Nagito."_

  
He sighed in relief as the music of Michael Jackson filled his ears, the rhythm calming him down as he continued to fly towards the back, where he would get the suit off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be extended in Nagito's side and what he did to save Hajime


	12. Terrorist Attack, Nagito Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito saves Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyy, action

"Nagito Komaeda. Floor 55."

 

Nagito crossed his arms as his eyes darted to the elevator door and the number of the rising floors.

  
Soon.

  
Floor three.

 

* * *

 

Hajime was tied down at one of the beams, making several plans how to get out of the situation. He didn't talk, after all he was gagged, and it would be stupid of him to demand release.

  
"Hey, the hostages been silent for a while. . ."

  
"Because he isn't stupid. He knows that wrong one word can get him a new hole in his forehead. Kid should be in the main course, not the reserve. The main courses would demand to be let go, and be all high and mighty because they don't think we have the guts to kill them."

  
"Yeah, your right. . ."

  
Nagito. . . please hurry. . .

 

* * *

 

Floor ten.

  
Nagito sat down as he played with his fingers. What if they already killed him? What if they were lying? What if. . .

  
No. Hajime was alive. He was probably waiting for him, or just making plans on how to get out.

  
Floor 17.

 

* * *

 

  
"Taking a long time. . ."

  
"This company has 55 floors. What did you expect?"

  
"Yeah, but thought they would've make the elevators faster. . . The hostage is gonna be dead by the time he gets here."

  
Hajime managed to hold back a gulp of fear. No, no, no, they needed him. They needed him. They wouldn't kill him.

  
Not yet.

 

* * *

 

  
Floor 26.

  
Fuck. It.

  
"H.O.P.E., override the system,"

  
_"Which command?"_

  
"Command Code R."

  
_"Right away."_

  
The elevator began to go up faster, and Nagito almost impacted with the floor. He braced himself upwards as he stared at the rapidly crescendoing numbers. He held onto the back railing as he took several breaths.

 

* * *

 

  
Ding.

  
The door opened.

  
The two terrorists that had brought Hajime up pointed their guns at the harmless Nagito, who raised his hands up.

  
"I'm here, now what do you want?"

  
The head terrorist walked around him, "Usually we would demand ransom money. . . kill thousands of innocents. . . take. . . but we're not here to do that. . ." he was behind him now, the breath against his ear almost making him shiver,

  
"And what are you going to do?"

  
Shing. A hunting knife was brought out and it's tip was pressed against his back, piercing the seams of the finely—tailored suit. Nagito's breath hitch as he felt it poke at his shirt underneath.

  
"Kill you."

  
Hajime thrashed around, not making any noise through his gag. He on,y stopped when a gun was levelled at his face,

  
"Can't we talk about this? Like why you want to kill me? Or I can just give you the money you want!" The CEO rambled, his brain trying to get the draw out that particular command

  
The terrorist gave a toothy grin as he leaned into his ear, "No can do. After all, we never got to finish the job we started back all those months ago in that desert. . ."

  
Huh?

  
"That was you?" All those months ago. . . when he almost died because of the missile exploding and shrapnel embedding itself inside his body. . . they were the ones that had fired it!?

  
"A part of our fleet. Now, then," he pressed the knife against his neck, "Say goodbye. . ."

  
Nagito gulped down, "May I say something?"

  
"Of course. . ."

  
He inhaled before saying the words, which came out clustered, "VactianCameos,ignorealbinoandpepper!"

  
Bullets rained upon the floor, impacting with the floor, beams, walls, and windows. During the chaos, Hajime and Nagito weren't even hit once. The CEO quickly ran to e brunette and untied him and yanked the gag off, ducking several times from the bullets from the terrorists. He kicked the desk over and watched it ram into one of the terrorists before he watched Hajime grab pepper-spray and spray on in the face. With a deep inhale, he shouted,

  
"Fumus and laudividni!"

  
The suit opened up and fired off several smoke pellets which consumed the room. The fog was thick, and you couldn't even see your own feet with it rolling around. It soon cleared up. . .

  
To reveal the suit of armour.

  
The lead terrorist immediately began firing, but the small, blunt objects bounced off harmlessly off the suit. The bullets instead hit the walls, and the terrorist was taken out with a simple blast.

  
"Good job, H.O.P.E.!"

  
_"Your welcome, sir."_

  
One of the other terrorists attempted to tackle the armour down, but was only blasted off several times before kicked into unconsciousness. H.O.P.E. then began ro scan the room, the dense fog covering the leader.

  
She heard a noise at her feet, and when she looked down, it was a bomb.

  
The AI turned around just in time to grab Hajime and Nagito, but not before a bullet went off and went through Nagito's arm.

  
The CEO clenched his teeth. It hurt, it felt numb, the blunt object passing through his arms and exiting it, but it didn't matter. They needed out. They crashed right at the window the moment the bomb went off, The suit of armour flying apart, Hajime falling down and grasping at a pipe, with Nagito falling down.

  
He twisted his arms, legs, and body to look like as if he was a falling angel. They wouldn't see him, because it was at the back after all and if they did, the smoke would give great cover. In a frantic voice, he yelped as loud as he could.

  
"Deploy, deploy, deploy!"

  
The armour smacked back together and flew upwards behind him, scanning him and the bracelets on his wrists. Then, when they scanned them, they extended the arms of the suit and enveloped in him.

  
He could feel the metal wrapping around him, the iron connecting with his hands as they wrapped their creator in their coldness. The helmet soon fixated itself on his face and he flew upwards, ready to catch his assistant.

* * *

 

Hajime held onto the pipe, his eyes wide and clouded with fear. He couldn't think straight at all. He didn't know what to do. . .

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was falling. But when he did, he screamed, his arms flailing about, _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down—_

 

People immediately ran forward, ready to catch him. A blur of red and gold covered his vision, and in a moment, he was in the arms of—

 

"Hey, Pep," Nagito at times would usually call him Pep or Pepper as a nickname due to him always carrying around pepper-spray. It was also a affectionate nickname that he would use at times.

 

"N-Nagito?" He whispered it to make sure no one would find out about it.

 

"I told you I was making a suit of armour to protect those close, didn't I?"

 

"I didn't realize you meant it literally!"

 

"Now, now, Hajime, I think you should know by now that I'm always like this." Clank, he had landed. Hajime leapt out of the arms of his bosses arms and landed. He exhaled and smiled at the albino, "Thanks. . ."

"Sir! What's your name?"

 

"Whose your friend?"

 

"Are you a bodyguard?"

 

Nagito looked back and forth at the reporters before doing the only thing that seemed rational.

 

He booked it and flew off.

 

"Wh— hey, come back!"

 

"Yeah, we still have some questions and—"

 

"H.O.P.E., play some music for me, will ya?"

 

_"Of course, Nagito."_

 

He sighed in relief as the music of Michael Jackson filled his ears, the rhythm calming him down as he continued to fly towards the back, where he would get the suit off.

* * *

 

  
Ichi ran inside the building despite them trying to stop him. He pressed the button on the elevator and when the doors opened, he sprinted inside and slid his Top Alpha card through the slot three times.

  
The metal box went down one level and he ran out to see Hajime trying to stop the bleeding on Nagito's arm, with the CEO being stubborn.

  
"Lemme do it,"

  
"No,"

  
"I may not have much medical knowledge, but still!"

  
"I can do it myself."

  
"Nagito Komaeda, I swear to god I'm going to get a frying pan and make DUM-E prepare a motor oil shake for you if you don't let me—" he stopped and looked up, "Ichi! What are you doing here?"

  
"I've been here the whole time."

  
"O-Oh. . . then can you?"

  
"Yep. Already on it."

  
Hajime held Nagito down as the albino refuted and attempted to resist, the two ignoring him and quickly helping him get cleaned up.

 

Nagito was gonna be the death of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vactian Cameos is a code used in the war times, where one of the soldiers would warn the others of incoming bullets, which would tell them to duck. Fumus means smoke in Latin, with laudividni being individual backwards.


	13. Aftermath, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and some sheninagens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath tiem

"Ow!"

  
Hajime deftly dealt with the small cuts while Ichi treated his arm wound. The former because he accidentally cut himself on his wrench and screwdriver somehow, and the latter because he was shot. 

  
"Your gonna be the death of me. . ."

  
Nagito sighed, knowing that there was no need to fight or resist. He laid down and asked H.O.P.E. to turn on the TV. A hologram flickered into life and showed the NEWS.

  
"Breaking news! A terrorist attack was launched on Komaeda Industries! It's unknown how they got in, but they did! But two mysterious figures showed up and fought them all off. The first one—" a picture of Gundham in his disguise was shown, "— was wearing all black and a fedora. He was also brandishing a shield just like Hechiou. A second one—" Hajime felt his face burn up as a picture of Nagito in the suit was shown, carrying him, "— was seen fighting alongside the aforementioned Heichou. He was wearing a suit of red and gold, carrying Nagito Komaeda's assistant, Hajime Hinata, a Reserve Course student that had found them after they returned."

  
It went to a police officer, "We watched them from outside. The black one attacked first with his shield, while the ironed one was taking care of air attacks before crashing in and helping him out. They were a team, they were, took them all down without blood. Don't know what happened at the top floor, but it's most likely a bomb exploded."

  
Ichi almost froze at the next clip, Ayasato, "The class that was touring was Class 77B and C. We were looking at the technology division when they came in and force us down. Mr. Nidai and Mrs. Owari tried to fight, but Mr. Hinata pulled them down before being taken away. A man soon came and saved us." She kept quiet about the part where she saw Chisa and Fuyuhiko fight while everyone was trying to get out. It was their story to tell, not hers.

  
A bunch of more clips, showing employees and witnesses. Nagito couldn't help but crack a small grin, Iron-Man, huh? Not bad. . . The small moment was short lived, as Hajime whacked him, "Ow! What was that for?"

  
"You make a suit of armour and almost get yourself killed and injured!"

  
"Wait, that was Nagito?" Ichi looked at the sheepish Nagito and Hajime, who had forgotten he was there. He tilted his head, "Can I have a suit?" Hajime loosened his grip on the albino and banged his fists onto the table, a look of absolute fury on his face.

  
"Don't you even start!"

 

* * *

 

  
Everything was crazy after that. Reports came in, and several people claimed that they were the two people that had saved the Industries, which were all found untrue.

  
When Nagito went back to school, everything was abuzz with the incident. Some of the girls from other classes were even swooning over him! Even some if the guys! To bad he was gay.

  
"Hajime got so lucky!"

  
"Yeah, I wanna be in that mans arms!"

  
The other girls and boys were wondering who could it be. They were making theories, assumptions, and other things about him.

  
"Do you think it was a bodyguard?"

  
"Possibly. . ."

  
He turned around to see the headmaster holding hands with a woman, as well as carrying a child, three years old. The woman was tall, lean. Her hair was lavender and in a braid. She was wearing a formal outfit, the blazer buttoned up alongside her white collared shirt.

  
Akiko Kirigiri, he realized. Akiko was known to be the Chief of Police, serious at her job and getting shit done. It seemed like she had no time for romance, and yet here she was, holding her husband's hand and carrying her child. Of course! They got married two years ago!

  
They soon disappeared, and Nagito couldn't help but follow them.

 

* * *

 

  
"How's being the director of the organization?"

  
"A big stressful. It's hard finding other superheroes like Chisa that have the same level of maturity and intelligence she has. . ."

  
Akiko patted his shoulder, "You'll find some soon, I'm sure. Gundham may not be ready yet, but. . ."

  
Jin nodded, "He'll make a fine leader when the Avengers are finally erected. We need people to protect us from the things we can't expect, that are beyond our human knowledge,"

  
She laughed, "Yes. Especially since Kyoko is born."

  
Kyoko. Their child. He's eyes grew soft as he looked at the sleeping girl, her eyes purple like his, with her hair colour being that of her beautiful mothers. She was leaning against Akiko, some drool dripping out of her mouth as she snored softly.

  
"She might be a badass."

  
"A badass? No, no, no, no, no, she'll be a goddess."

  
Meanwhile, Nagito had redacted himself from the location, Avengers, huh? And Mrs. Yukizome as powers, to. . .

 

* * *

 

"Eat it,"

  
"No,"

  
"Eat it."

  
"No."

  
"Eat the chip, Ichi,"

  
"Chips. Are. Disgusting. Ayasato,"

  
"THEY ARE A BEAUTIFUL FORM OF A POTATO AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DISS THEM!"

  
"THEY ARE NOT A BEAUTIFUL FORM OF A POTATO! THEY ARE HARD, SALTY, AND OVERALL DISGUSTING!"

  
"YOU FOOL!"

  
The other employees, couldn't help but sigh. Ever since Ichi and said that chips were disgusting, Ayasato had been trying to convince him otherwise. She had attempted to slip chips into his food, which he found out about and took them out.

  
"Ayasato," a employee sighed out, "Its just a chip. . ."

  
"JUST A CHIP!? THEY'RE DELICIOUS, BEAUTIFUL, AND—"

  
All of them ignored her and went back to work. And by work they meant recovering data, cleaning up some messes, and etc.

 

* * *

  
Natsumi ran towards him when he came to class, grabbing his shoulders. The look was the same look the day he met her: Serious, mannered, and ready to jump into action, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Were you injured?"

  
"I— I'm fine! Just a bit shaken up, that's all. . ."

  
Oh god. That face, that face. It turned sly and cheeky, ready to tease and laugh, "Maybe it's because you were in the arms of a muscular man?"

  
"NO!"

  
"Touchy, touchy," the blonde tsk'd but dropped it at that, making Hajime sigh in relief. He really didn't wanna remember being in Nagito's arms, holding him close and scared while the CEO flew him down to safety, being flocked by reporters at how he survived and what had happened.

  
The teacher soon came and smiled awkwardly in his direction, "So, Hinata, is that guy your lover?"

  
He's hair covered his desk once again.

* * *

 

 

Chiaki couldn't help but keep on watching the same report on the attack over, and over again. She felt as if she was compelled to, as if she was in a trance, as if she was on of the three sisters looking for their eyeball. She was Pandora, curious about what had been in the box, only this time, the box was a TV.

 

When she watched Iron-Man fly away, she realized why she had felt agoged to. The man wasn't just flying anywhere, he was flying to the back of the company. Plus, the recording also shown Hajime saying something to the red-clas hero as he was put down. They were arguing about something. They didn't even know each other!

 

Unless they did. . .

 

Hajime. . . he frequently argued with. . .

 

Her console hit the floor as she lurched upwards in shock. That was it! That was the man behind the mask! It was her classmate!

 

It was Nagito!

 

* * *

 

 

"Nagito!"

 

The Komaeda turned around to see Chiaki, huffing as she ran towards him. She rarely ran, she just walked. Not only that, but she wasn't almost always seen playing Galaga on her console, where she's would keep on pressing the needed buttons to pass the level, not giving a care in the world.

 

"I need to talk to you. . "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say Chiaki would be Happy.


	14. Chiaki likes games, Nagito doesn't like himself, and Glimpse of a person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki confronts Nagito, Ichi and Hajime hate reporters with burning passion, Gundham misses someone, Fuyuhiko is Fuyuhiko, and basically filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long ass time of writers block, I finally finished and can post this yeessssss

Nagito let out a weak laugh at what he had just heard, internally panicking the inside, How did she know? When did she find out? Would she tell anyone? Spread his secret?

  
"What are you talking about, Chiaki? I'm not that guy! I mean why would I make a suit of armour?"

  
"Actually, it makes sense," she put two fingers on her head in a thinking pose, "For example, your a bit frail and skinny, though you've gained some weight, so you have a reason for making a suit. You also. . " she snapped her fingers, "Aha! You weren't flying in just any direction, you were flying towards the place where your lab is, also known as level -1! As explained by Hajime during the field trip, only those close and have a high position in the company have Top-Alpha cards!"

  
"That doesn't mean anything—"

  
She shushed him, "Anyone would thank the people that saved them, regardless of gender, age, or looks. Hajime didn't see you, yet he knew who you were! Meaning that he had seen you making the suit! Not only that, but you two were arguing. We all know that Hajime doesn't argue as much with anyone else excluding you! I mean, I can see why. . ."

  
"What do you mean you can see why!?"

  
"Ahem, not only that, but you broke your own windows! Nobody would break a businessteen's windows unless they were confident that they could pay the damages!"

  
"One of the words you said doesn't exist and t-that's a bit stra—"

  
"And there you have it! The great deduction of Chiaki Nanami!" And with that, the female Ultimate erected a pose. Oh. Great Ace Attorney reference. . .

  
With every word, with every breath, Nagito felt his world come down. It may have been the least expected person, but someone still found out! Through deduction and logic, nonetheless! He positioned his head away and tried to hide his perturbation and fear, ". . . You've figured it out, Chiaki. Now, what are you gonna do? Spread the word?"

  
"No, I want to help,"

  
Despite being a genius, despite being a inventor of a million things, Nagito didn't expect THAT.

  
"W-Wh. . . "

  
"Seriously!" She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I want to help in any way I can! I want to help you keep up your masquerade and. . . alter ego! Wow, it's like a video game. . . you need to start trusting people, letting them in! I know there's things that you've never told your classmates, your friends! Please, let me help."

  
"I— uh— Erm. . . "

  
She sighed, and walked away, giving him space, "It's sudden, I know, but I know why your doing this, why you decided to make a suit. I just want to help, I don't want to just be the Ultimate Gamer. . . I want to be a friend, I want to help those in need. . . it's fine if you say no. . . but I want to do this."

  
"Bababa— h— whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" For a genius, Nagito sure was incoherent in his replies. But then again, his paranoia always got the best of him. He never let anyone in, he never really wanted to get close to his classmates in fear of betrayal. Not only that, but deep inside, he believed himself to be worthless.

  
He loved that he was helping people, that he was giving them Hope. But he also felt worthless. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be among people like this, selfless people. No one should even talk to him.

  
But he hid it.

  
He needed to be a imposing, yet trusting figure. He needed to make sure his family's name wouldn't be scalded, wouldn't be demeaned. He needed to be perfect. While deep inside, he just wanted to be normal, show that he is a human being with flaws, with mistakes made, with development. He could let his guard down around Ichi and Hajime, but his paranoia still has the best of him, coiling inside and snapping at everything word he spoke.

  
And all of it stemmed from his luck cycle and his childhood.

  
But could he trust Chiaki? She was kind, and also a gremlin at times, but she would never betray someone. She hung out with the class a lot when she wasn't playing games, and seemed to understand why he built the armour. But still. . . she was just a gamer, someone that had a future, one that would be postponed if she tried to help him. So many things could happen to her if she goes. . . so many things that he didn't want to take place.

  
He wouldn't unless she proves herself.

  
So, he stayed silent, walking back.

  
This was a interesting development.

 

* * *

 

  
The strokes of Hajime's pencil and the teachers lectures were the only things he heard. His hand glided smoothly across the paper, answering the questions. He was surprised to know some of the advanced ones, but that was only because of the fact when Nagito wasn't as hydrated, he would talk his ear off.

  
He didn't really enjoy school. At the Reserve Course. They were so underprivileged that he couldn't wait to work for Nagito whenever home time rolled about. He found himself bemused at the fact he actually enjoyed working at the company, and he was also given a large salary despite being a teenager. He thought Nagito was some arrogant stuck up, but he was wrong.

  
Never judge a book by its cover.

 

* * *

 

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"How did you feel?"

  
"Do you know the identities of the masked people that saved you?"

  
Well, shit.

  
Hajime ignored all of them and walked forward, just wanting to go to work. Reporters. . . they all were so. . . annoying! They just want the bits, they want to gossip about celebrities private lives, they wanted anything they could get their hands on. And when Nagito's parents died, they had the audacity to question about how he felt! The goddamn article even had the courage to write, 'It is unknown why he wouldn't answer us', he had just lost his parents, for gods sake! You think he's gonna respond immediately!?

  
He managed to drown their annoying questions out and broke into a Sprint, towards the direction of the company.

 

* * *

 

  
Nagito was a idiot, Ichi decided. He made a suit of armour, got himself shot, and saved the hostages alongside Gundham. Yes, he knew. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. The reporters had doubled ever since the terrorist incident, following around those that admitted they were there, questioning them, getting a bit to close for comfort.

  
He hated reporters.

  
He shook the thought away as Hibiki and Kamiya tapped his shoulder. They were at a restaurant, a far away one, sure that the press wouldn't follow them.

  
"Are you okay?" Hibiki asked, eyes up from the menu. Kamiya continued his wife's sentence, "When you heard about the attack, you ran. . . what? 7 or 8 blocks? When we finally caught up, you were already inside and panting heavily when we managed to get in."

  
"I'm fine. . ." The doctor replied, his finger tracing over the menu, "I was just shaken up. I think of Nagito as a little brother, y'know? Hajime was also taken hostage, I thought he was dead."

  
"If you say so. . ."

  
The conversation ended at that.

 

* * *

 

  
"Nekomaru, please don't!"

  
"WE HAVE TO DO IT BETTERRRRR!"

  
"YOU CAN'T TEAR DOWN A WHOLE FOREST!"

  
"TRAINING!"

  
Fuyuhiko slapped his hand against his face. By the name of Wan, they were so. . . destructive. But he had signed up for this the day he had decided to go to the outsiders schools under the guise of the Ultimate Yakuza, his sister only being there because she wanted inspiration for new things that could possibly help Argatha, and Peko. . . well, she was Peko.

  
Gundham, however, was having the time of his life. He never thought that waking up after decades would make him more carefree then what he had been doing the war. He thought he would've been hardened, but he wasn't. But there was one thing he missed. Always.

  
Sonia.

  
She was perfect and elegant, and yet she loved books and other things that wouldn't benefit a princess. She was a princess, and yet she became friends with him.

  
He missed her, so, so, much. But she was gone, and he had promised her to live if she was dead, not follow her if she did die.

  
A ball was thrown at his head, and it was Mikan and Kazuichi. Mikan was slowly coming out of her she'll and even telling Hiyoko to back off, though meek in some ways.

  
"Mikan wants to play, Gundham! C'mon!"

  
"Of course, Kazuichi! I, Gundham Tanaka, leader and demon of the many realms will play this strange game! Have at you!"

 

* * *

 

A person furiously paced back and forth, a phone in their hands. Their voice loud as they conversed with the other person on the phone.

  
"What do you mean you couldn't kill him?"

  
". . ."

  
"Because of what! That silly element?"

  
". . ."

  
"Are you serious? All he did was get hit and you got defeated by a bunch of natives!?"

  
". . ."

 

"I don't care! I WANT HIM DEAD! IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT, THEN I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

 

". . ."

 

"Fine, I'll give you just one more chance. Just one. You better not mess up."

 

The line was cut and another figure entered the room.

 

The one on the phone couldn't help but smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who dis mysterious person
> 
> they a asshole I can tell you that


	15. Authors note

I'm extremely sorry for not posting. I'm having writer's block, currently. Even though I know what the next few chapters are going to be about, for some reason I cannot write at all.

 

I apologize.

 

As to pass the time, maybe tell me which AU story you want me to write next? Options:

 

Gundham Tanaka (Captain America)  
Chisa Yukizome (Captain Marvel)  
Ichi Kanade (OC that will play a larger part)  
Kirumi Tōjō (Gamora)

 

That's all for now! This story is not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya welcome! This chapter may seem to hasty, Il try to make it more gradual! -Moon


End file.
